A Moment Too Long Waited For
by Mina Roze
Summary: Sasuke is the usual gay in a not gay world. Just when a relationship seems to look bright everything starts to fall. His past won't leave him alone and a new relationship seems to constantly remind him of the past. I stink at writing summaries
1. The begining

_**READ THIS FIRST!:**_

Keep in mind that this is a chapter is more like an introduction into my latest creation/idea. While in the process of my second story I use superscripted numbers for notes then the notes will be in a separate paragraph or sentence with the corresponding numbers by them. EXAMPLE: 1 goes to the number (it won't say go to the number... it will continue with the story)

1 lol that was funny (this is the A/N)

Ok now that that is covered I can get on to other business. I won't get to update for awhile on this story and who knows I might never do unless I know that at least 20 people really want to know what happens. Therefore if you want to find out what happens next please review/comment on it saying that you do and maybe some things I can improve on :) but who knows I might just update it anyway.

Oh and with the way it is going I'm not sure if it will be a itaxsasu or naruxsasu for now it is a itaxsasu (that is the original plan) but I may change it depending on how my idea works out :)

Ok without farther a due we shall begin.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

One lovely morning Sasuke wakes up to find that his gay world dream was just a dream. Pretending not to be gay was harder than ever, since there were so many hot guys in the academy. This was especially true in gym class, shower time. Most of the time during gym Sasuke would make a shadow clone, then sit back and watch the other guys get dressed, play, and shower (unnoticed). He did this for most of his classes, so that he could watch all and any guys he wanted (unnoticed). His favorite spot was the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Sasuke though, the only one that seems to take notice that he was gay, was his older brother Itachi. Which since the whole killing the entire clan thing... Sasuke really didn't give a damn about him. Unknown to Sasuke though the only reason he was spared his life is because Itachi loves him more than a brother. Once Itachi had seen Sasuke's reaction to what he had done, Itachi fell into a depression and joined the Akasuki. While in the Akasuki, Itachi met Orochimaru. Thought what happened in the past was everything but necessary, Itachi and Orochimaru are now goon friends, who would do ALMOST anything for each other.1

1 lol each other has hot in it

This particular day was cloudy, but still sunny at the same time. It was weird. It was as if the clouds didn't exist but still you couldn't see the sun in the sky. This was the strangest thing Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke then quickly made himself break fest and then started to walk to school.2 at school Sasuke looked at his calendar to see who he was to stalk today. Since today was the last day of school before the summer it was time to see what Itachi was up to the reason why Sasuke does this is to see, study, how his nii-san behaves so someday he might be able to kill him.

2sasuke lives alone do to the fact that naruto does too.

"First hour, English." Sasuke notes that this year Itachi has English first hour. Sasuke continues this throughout the day and gets the following schedule: 1st hour English, 2nd math, between 2nd and 3rd bathroom and water, 3rd advanced chakra class, 4th advanced jutsu class, lunch (sits with Orochimaru), 5th sign language, between 5th and 6th bathroom, 6th free time, 7th family management/consoling. The last bell of the day rings and Sasuke jumps down from the ceiling and goes to meet his clone in the gym as always.

As he walks out of the gym, Itachi is there waiting for him. Sasuke tries to get around but soon he is trapped in a corner with no where to go.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"Meanly to talk, some other things too."

"You mean to kill me just like you did to the rest of the clan?!"

"No foolish little brother this is what I want"

With that Itachi starts to move closer to SASUKE, putting his hand right in the center of Sasuke's chest. At the very second that Itachi put his hand there Sasuke knew that Itachi wanted him. He turns his head to the side and tries to struggle free, but Itachi quickly moved his hand to Sasuke's neck so Sasuke could no longer move, but he could breath. As Itachi gets even closer Sasuke closes his mouth even titer. He feels Itachi's soft tender lips against his suck on his pulling them into a puckered position easily making it so he can begin to explore the young Uchiha's mouth as if he was a young excited child exploring unexplored territory without fear.

Sasuke tries to bite Itachi's tongue but he can't move. As the kissing goes on, from lack of experence and lungpower, Sasuke feels his conciseness slowly slipping. just before he blacks out Itachi stops.

"I hope you enjoyed that." Itachi then slips a note into Sasuke's front pocket and leaves.

Unknown to Itachi though was that naruto had seen the whole thing. He slowly walks over to Sasuke. He notices that Sasuke is still awake but unable to move from the experience. He picks Sasuke up and carries Sasuke to his (Naruto's) house. Once there Naruto lays Sasuke in bed and covers him up. Naruto then begins to make dinner for the bother of them, hoping that some good-old ramen would make Sasuke snap out of it.

"Sasuke the ramen is done." No response. Naruto leaves the ramen by Sasuke's side and goes to eat his own.

"Why now?" Says Sasuke. "Why nii-san? Why?"

He begins to repeat those lines over and over again. Until finally naruto punches him.

"Ow" wines Sasuke

"Oh quite. At least I didn't leave you there helpless"

"Yeah.. Thanks naruto but really I most go."

"Sasuke it's midnight. You are staying here and that is final. Besides if you went home there would be no doubt in my mind that Itachi would rape you."

Once naruto said that all the memories of that afternoon came back to haunt Sasuke. A small teardrop drips from his eye. Then another and another until there are a steady flow of tears running from Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto then notices how shook up Sasuke really was. He gives him a hug to calm him and it works. The flow of tears that was once there becomes only a few tear drops and then vanishes. Once calm, Sasuke covers himself up and goes to sleep while naruto gets out his air mattress and sleeps on that. In the morning naruto is first to wake-up. Before Sasuke awakes he makes eggs and bacon for breakfast. One awake, Sasuke smells the heavenly scent to bacon and gets up. They were both in there pajamas yet so it was hard not to notice how good naruto looked after a nights sleep. He manages to snap out of his fantasy just in time for breakfast to be done.

"Hey naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you at least walk me home and come in so what we can make sure that HE isn't there?"

"Sure thing buddy"

Sasuke didn't mention that he didn't know how to get home from Naruto's house. Along their way back naruto asks if Sasuke would like to go to the mall and he said yes. Once Sasuke got home he quickly runs up stairs and gets dressed in an outfit that naruto had never seen before. At the mall, which was across the highway from Sasuke's house, Sasuke couldn't help but to be happy that he had a guy friend and show it. All through the day smile after smile after laugh came from Sasuke. Why this was the best day he had ever had since the day before his clan was killed, it was the last time he had trained with his nii-san.

All through the month of June naruto and Sasuke hang out with each other but the feeling of being watched still hangs over Sasuke. The constant smiles that naruto puts on Sasuke's face would be enough to make any girl notice that they were at LEAST best friends.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you gay?" The question throws Sasuke off guard.

"No what would make you think that?"

"Well you turn down every girl that asks you out..."

"Well the stuff with my nii-san comes into play there."

"You are always stalking guys"

"Wait a minute! I do not!"

"Yes you do. I see you make a shadow clone every morning in school."

"Well maybe I just want to skip class."

"And what about every Tuesday when you watch me?"

"Damn!"

"Well continuing... you are the happiest when you're around me alone and not as happy when I bring other friends."

"Fine, ok? I'm gay so what about it?"

"Nothing."

_Nothing?? It has to be something! Is he gay too? Damn I need to find out! But not asking that is too weird for me. _After the last trip to the mall, Sasuke and naruto were walking to naruto's house together when naruto pulls Sasuke into an ally.

"You were right it wasn't nothing"

Naruto grabs onto Sasuke's shoulders and starts to move in for the kiss. Sasuke wasn't scared in fact he was really relaxed and didn't move at all. As naruto is moving in for the kiss when he suddenly is knocked to the ground and is out cold. There stands before Sasuke is Orochimaru. Sasuke tenses up for he know wherever Orochimaru was there would be HIM there too. Just then Itachi jumps down from the roof of the building behind Sasuke. He slowly raps his arms over Sasuke's shoulders.

"I've missed you foolish little brother."

The sound of his voice and just the fact that he was there made Sasuke tense up even more so he was more like a stick now. Before he could react at all he too is knocked out.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

I hope that was a good enough cliffhanger to keep you wondering what is going to happen. Of course it is all in my mind of what is going to happen but if I post it or not is up to at least 20 people. If I do update it, it probably won't be until the end of October. I'm in the process of moving and may not have Internet for awhile or a pc so don't expect me to update too soon please. I hope you enjoyed my lovely chapter and will review!

Cartoonspazz out!


	2. The past

Ok people this is what is going on, if you are reading this after I have chapter 2 complete them skip to the 2nd paragraph, I am going to continue the story it is too good to leave untold. I like to experiment with random questions and see the results. Unfortunately (SP) I never seem to get much reaction from any of it, so I will keep writing, when I can, and will hopefully update soon.

I am still in the process of moving. I have no time what so ever to work on fan fiction. I have put watching youtube over this for I didn't get much of a reaction to my last one, but I won't let the laziness or your just not wanting to review. I doubt many of you read this anyway. Again if you do read this please tell me. I hope you enjoy once I get it done:) oh and this is definitely an itasasu with the tiniest bit of narusasu.

**__**

Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke wakes up to realize that where he is located is very familiar for some reason. Then he realizes where he is! It's the room in his gay world dream that he always wakes up in! The photo of him and Itachi is there too, just like in his dream. The walls are rainbow, lube in the dresser (along with some other stuff), Sasuke's dream kimono, and the comfiest bed that you will ever sleep in. it was like a dream come true, almost to much of a dream come true. Then he suddenly remembers what had happened the night before. He then knew that his wasn't going to be like his happy dream, but rather a nightmare that will never be forgotten.

Sasuke decides to go ahead and play like it was his gay world dream. He gets out of the bed and dressed in the purple, black, and red kimono. He then walks out the door of the room. He looks down the hallways and, just like in his dream, the hallways are 20 yards long on each side. Sasuke goes left. He gets to the door that he had never gone into in his dream. This time curiosity came into play and he goes in. in the room is Tobi.

"Hi, my name is Tobi."

"Hey Tobi I'm Sasuke. Do you happen to know where this is?"

"Tobi knows, cause Tobi's a good boy he will tell you. You are in the mansion of the Akatsuki; this is Tobi's good boy room as the others call it."

"Okay. Thanks Tobi"

Sasuke turns around and leaves, but Tobi follows.

"Friend come back! Tobi wants to play!"

Sasuke starts to run toward the room that he had woke up in, awhile doing this he yells

"How do you figure you're my friend!?"

"Cause at first you were polite and welcoming of Tobi. Everybody else just ran away!"

"I'm not your friend!"

Sasuke then runs into the room that he had woke up in and locked the door. He then turns around and there is Tobi four inches from Sasuke's face. Sasuke then turns back around, unlocks the door, and runs out again to the left.

"COME BACK FRIEND!" Called Tobi.

"HELP ME!"

Sasuke then runs into Deidara who was just turning the corner. The impact sent Sasuke to the floor and by that Tobi stops for a moment.

"DEIDARA SEMPI! SASUKE SEMPI!"

"OH FUCK IT'S TOBI. You little brat let him out!?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"I'll deal with you later. For now RUN AWAY!"

So they both run down the hallway to the right, Sasuke right behind deidara. When Deidara sees Itachi turn the corner he stops. Sasuke sees him to and then freezes behind Deidara. Sasuke is amazed to see Orochimaru not with him.

"What is going on here?" Asks Itachi.

"One of your little brats that you and Orochimaru brought over let Tobi out!"

"You baka! Just call Sasori on your cell phone and get him to take care of Tobi. You can take Tobi's annoyance for at least the time it takes for Sasori to get to where you are."

Sasuke still sits there frozen listening to Deidara and Itachi talk. He then gets his voice to say something.

"Where's Naruto?!"

"Ah little brother. Do not fret Naruto is safe for now, but that safeness may not last depending on your actions. Now be a good brother and come with me."

"And what if I don't?!"

"Then I get to have some fun with him (Naruto)." Smirks Deidara.

"Fine then."

Sasuke then walks quietly to Itachi and goes with him. They turn a few more corners and then walk into a room. Sasuke assumes that this is Itachi's room by all the pictures of them (Sasuke and Itachi). Sasuke walks farther into the room as Itachi puts up a "Do Not Disturb" sign, and locks the door. Sasuke notices that the lock is too high up for him to be able to unlock it, and there was only one window that was too small for him to fit through. He had no way out. Itachi directs Sasuke to the bed. Reluctantly Sasuke obeys. _For the safety of Naruto._ Sasuke keeps repeating that to himself over and over again to try and ease his nightmare that is unfolding.

Itachi slowly walks over to Sasuke, who is now sitting on the bed. He reaches the bed.

"Don't be afraid little brother."

Don't be afraid?! Why shouldn't I?! Thinks Sasuke, who was now remembering last time he and Itachi had talked. 

"You know Sasuke you have grown up quite well. You know when to stay quite and how to behave. Something that dad would have never taught you."

"How do you know! You killed him before he ever got a chance to!"

"Ah yes. But there are things that I remember that you don't yet."

"Things I don't remember?"

Itachi then goes on the bed. He picks Sasuke up and lays him on his side facing the wall. Itachi then lies behind him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. The position was way too familiar to Sasuke. Then a flash of him and his dad came to his mind. He shakes his head, trying to see if Itachi was just putting images in his head. He wasn't. A few more memories come back to Sasuke before he starts to shake from what he saw.

"Do you see know? Why i killed the clan? Do you?"

"No not yet but it is faint."

"I'll tell you then. It started when you were able to walk. Father would make you sleep in a room with him and me. You, being to young to remember stayed on the bed while I was always chained to the wall, unable to help you."

With that last few words he feels Itachi's fist tense up.

"Father molested you very night. Made me watch too. Mother did nothing about it. It was because you had gotten big enough that dad said he was going farther that night after you got home. I could finally do something so I killed the whole clan."

"But why the whole clan."

"Because they shared their young boys to other father figure friends and were demented. I explained this to the hokage too. I decided it was best for you, if you were to have a more normal life, that you should forget it, all of it. Unfortunately for me though, they could only ease up to the part of you returning home. I decided to go with this for if one of us was to suffer it was going to be me"

"Nii-san t-he me-mor-ies wo-n't st-op"

Everything was flashing back so fast that Sasuke was shaking very badly. Itachi sings the song that he used to sing to Sasuke to calm him down. That song is "Lullaby for a Stormy Night"(by Vienna Teng, all rights reserved to the writer of the song)

"Little child be not afraid, the storm clouds mask a belovied moon and its candial light beams for keep pleasant dreams, I'm hear tonight..."

As he sings Sasuke slowly falls to sleep. Before falling to sleep, Sasuke curls up into the tightest ball he could and closest to his nii-san he could. Just before falling asleep he hears:

"But it's dark and it's and late, so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close."

Just 30 minutes after Sasuke falls asleep so does Itachi.

**__**

End of chapter

Wow I love this chapter! I hope you do too! And I hope it keeps up with the first one on grammar and stuff!

Well I know a lot more of how the next chapter is going to go, but I am going to leave an evil little cliffhanger!

Oh and don't expect the third chapter for sometime in the later future.

This chapter ideas was inspired by the song that is in it.

Cartoonspazz out!


	3. The start of a new plan

_**read here first!!!!!!!!**_

Alright this is what is going on i have a PC in my own room now and will have time to work on fan fiction yay!!!! But i need to figure out stuff yet again so this chapter might be a bit bad on quality compared to the others, but that is just me getting used to the new stuff sorry to my reads for the wait and quality. Not to fear though I'll have a lot more time to think things through so the stories will be more thought out! Oh and i don't have a grammer check on this PC so please try to ignore some grammer mistakes. Sorry about that. ENJOY MI AMIGOS!

_**Chapter 3**_

Amazingly, Sasuke slept okay, with the exception of waking up 7 times from nightmares. When ever he did wake up though, he was comforted by the fact that Itachi was there. Now that it was the next and he was ready to find Naruto. Slowly slipping out of Itachi's arms, he gets out of bed. so many things were troubling him though that it wasn't before long that he stopped and went back to Itachi.

"Nii-san wake up!'"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I want you to wake up!"

"Scared again? And can't get back to sleep?"

"Itachi! it's morning! I want to get Naruto and go home!"

"If that is all you want then I'm going back to bed"

It accrued to Sasuke that his brother's feelings were hurt by the last words that he had said to him.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that..."

"Your worried about the future and want to talk to Naruto about what to do??"

"Yeah! Wait how did you know?!?"

"Because I have had this planned out on what you would do and say, for the most part."

"But why can't I go talk to Naruto?!?!"

"Well, because I don't want you talking about this to him. If you do he will do everything in his power to keep us apart more than we have been. He is already not even wanting you to see me at all, for he doesn't know the story like we do."

"Does this mean that we still can't see each other that much?!?!?!"

"Yes, Sasuke, that is exactly what it means."

"But Itachi! I've always wanted to talk to you and keep in touch! it was

just subconscious! please brother I want to see you more!"

"No buts Sasuke. Enjoy the rest of the summer with Naruto. for now, don't come to me unless I say so, okay?"

"Fine!"

With that Sasuke runs out of the room and down the halls, back to his perfect room. He curls up in a fetal position and starts to cry. for what he didn't tell Itachi was that the memories kept flashing back every now and then, causing pain in both his heart and head. He knew that the rest of the summer was going to be hell on trying to keep this new secret from Naruto. He continued there crying until he remembered Tobi. _If I'm going to be stuck here then I might as well have fun with it, _thought Sasuke. He dries his tears and walks out the door.

He turns to the left as he remembers from yesterday. As he walks in he hears,

"July first, dear diary Tobi's a good boy but no one likes Tobi. Tobi wonders why doesn't people like Tobi. What should I do to get people to like me?"

By this time Sasuke was thinking up a storm of a plan. He walks the rest of the way in.

"Hey Tobi"

"Sasuke Sempi! Hi!"

"So, Tobi, do you want to play a game?"

"Game! Tobi wants to play! Does this mean that you are Tobi's friend?"

"Yes Tobi, I am Tobi's friend."

"Yay! What game is it?!" remarked the excited Tobi.

"The game is called many questions. In this game I ask questions and Tobi answers as best as he can. Get it?"

"Tobi gets it! Lets play!"

Sasuke had many question to ask about the akatsuki. Tobi was able to answer every single one of them. For you see Tobi was the one that the others didn't know that he had cameras all over the mansion with audio. After the game was over, in other words once all Sasuke's questions were answered, Tobi showed Sasuke the cameras. As the young Uchiha watched with amazement of the lives of the Akatsuki members, Tobi was watching Sasuke's child like face, and the innocent body that he maintains. This maybe Tobi's first friend, but also his first crush. Since Tobi never had a friend before he didn't know the difference between friendly love and love love.

"thank you so much Tobi! But I have to go now. I'll see you again ok?"

"Tobi would like that. Bye Sasuke Sempi!"

_**End of Chapter**_

Well I wasn't sure where to end the chapter if I went on so I ended it there. I hope you liked it and sorry for the wait. REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE! The next chapter will probably be up in less than a month, but I won't make any promises. Sorry that it was such a short chapter.

Cartoonspazz out!


	4. Conversation

_**please read first!**_

Okay, I'm sorry to say, once again, that I don't have a grammar check:( I'm sorry if I don't catch capitalization errors at the beginning of sentences and the words "I" "I'm" "I've" and other little things such as commas and sentence fragments. I'm sorry to inconvenience you all on this, but I will try to talk to my brother about how to fix this problem. ENJOY PEOPLE!

_**Chapter 4**_

Sasuke continues walking down the halls to Sasori's room first. The master of puppets should be able to help Sasuke if persuaded right. Also Sasuke thought that if something goes wrong, he could take on Sasori and get away safely. He stops when he reaches the door. Looks around to see if anyone is looking in his direction and then goes in.

To Sasuke's amazement, there was no one in here. About two minutes ago Sasuke had left Tobi's room, and now Sasori had gotten out of his room and out of sight?! It seemed too impossible. Sasuke begins to carefully check around, but it was true no one was in sight. Sasuke walks out of Sasori's room and turns right, towards Deidara's room.

A/N:Deidara's and Sasori's rooms are about four feet from each other.

He slowly walks in and again no one is there. In this room there was also cameras, but only of Sasori's and Tobi's rooms. Sasori was in Tobi's room. To Sasuke's surprise, they were making out. _"this is Tobi's good boy room." _ recalls Sasuke. Does that mean that Tobi was there to be the Akatsuki's whore?!?! This idea infuriated Sasuke.

"Enjoying my room um?"

Startled, Sasuke turns around and sees, in the doorway, Deidara.

"Your the little brat from yesterday." remarks Deidara, while closing and locking the door behind him.

"Does all the doors have locks to high for me to reach?!" complains Sasuke.

"No, but that don't matter right now. What matters is that now you have no way out."

"What do you mean by it mattering that I don't have a way out!?"

Sasuke then realizes that Deidara's intent on keeping Sasuke there was sexual. He tenses up. _why do all the guys suddenly like me?_

"Itachi will kill you if you hurt me." Threatens Sasuke out of fear.

"You know Sasuke, Itachi's not the social type. I have Sasori's cell phone number because were together. It's a strict rule from our leader that the cell phone's number, of the cell phone that was given to us by him, only be told to the one that we would want to say good bye to most before we die."

"What do you mean only the person that they would want to say good bye to before they die?"

At this point, Sasuke was starting to think that Deidara was saying that he would kill Itachi after this. What Sasuke was hoping that Deidara didn't know that he(Sasuke) did indeed have Itachi's cell number. Then again, if he didn't know then he wouldn't have just told Sasuke this.

"You know what?"

"What?" said Sasuke reluctant to answer.

"It goes the other way around too."

"goes the other way around??"

"Yep. That means that if you do have Itachi's number then he would want you to call him before you died."

Sasuke was now terrified for his life. He thought about calling Itachi, but that, if Deidara was telling the truth, would mean that Itachi would think that he was dying. As Deidara moved closer to Sasuke the only thing that Sasuke said last was...

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Sasuke wakes up screaming. He looks around to see where he is. W_as all that just a dream??_ wondered Sasuke. As he looked around, he found out that he was back in his own house. But where is Naruto?!? He finishes looking around and finds a note. It's from Itachi. It reads

Dear Sasuke,

You gave me quite a scare there. You passed out just after you walked out of Tobi's room. You looked at Sasori, Deidara, and I before passing out. I figured you wouldn't wake up for days so I brought you home. Don't fret though, I took Naruto to your house and left him there too. If he's not there then you probably were sleeping when and if he left. Talk to you later Sasuke and I love you.

Your nii-san,

Itachi.

_I passed out??_ thought Sasuke. He tries to recall, but can't. His memories were still coming back to him and he wasn't able to remember to much else on command. He changes his closes and goes to Naruto's place. Indeed there is Naruto making breakfast.

"So your finally awake. That's good to see." said Naruto with that smile that Sasuke loves.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About a week I'd say."

"A week?!!? Oh well, making breakfast for two?"

"Sure Sasuke."

The two boys sit there talking for a bit until breakfast was done.

"So Sasuke what exactly did the Akatsuki do to you to make you sleep so long?"

"Exactly?"

"Yes Sasuke, EXACTLY."

"Nothing really. I imagine that it was some member that i don't know probably did it." lied Sasuke.

"I'll buy that. You want to got to the mall after we eat?"

"Sure."

Naruto and Sasuke spend about a week just going to the mall, hanging out, and staying the night the other's house. On this day we find them going to the mall.

"So Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I never did get that kiss." said Sasuke blushing

"You know your right."

But after that was said Sasuke passes out.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! Damn it!"

Naruto carefully picks Sasuke up and piggy-back rides him to Tsunade.

"So he just suddenly past out?"

"Yeah. About two weeks ago, maybe a little over that, Sasuke and I were captured by the Akatsuki. More correctly speaking, Orochimaru and Itachi took me to this shack, and probably Sasuke to the mansion seeing distance from the shack."

"And when did you get back?"

"They brought us back about two days after taking us there. When I woke up, from after they knocked me out so I wouldn't see where we were going, Sasuke was by me and sleeping. I quickly left and went back to my house. It was about a week later that Sasuke came to my house. He had been sleeping the entire week."

"Has anything changed in him?"

"Nope, only he talks in his sleep a lot."

"Okay then, I'll see what I can do."

With that Naruto leaves Sasuke in Tsunade's hands. Itachi then comes in the window.

"What do you want. Also tell me what you did you Sasuke." demanded Tsunade.

"I want you to give this CD to Sasuke. I only refreshed his memory that he had lost." He tosses the CD to Tsunade. "This should stop any nightmares that he may have. It should also help to stop anything else that he might complain about."

"Why should I give it to him? How do I know it isn't some mind control?"

Just then Kisame appears at the window.

"Itachi the boss just called. We have to go."

"You'll just have to trust what Sasuke says about it."

With that Itachi leaves, with Kisame following right behind him. Tsunade begins to try and wake Sasuke.

Outside of the Hokage's building, we find Kakashi and Naruto talking.

"Hey Kakashi, do you have any idea of what Sasuke's past is like?"

"Why do you want to know this."

"Because I think that, from what I have heard from his sleep talking, it sounds like he was molested."

"I see. So you have figured a lot out huh?"

"Yeah, I think that in a way Itachi provoked those memories to make him suffer."

"I don't know about the reason being that, you can't assume that what you just said was his motives."

"Alright. I'm sure that he was molested and if he keeps seeing Itachi, who I am assuming was the one that molested Sasuke, he will only get worse."

"Naruto, I don't think it was Itachi. Come closer and I'll tell you the story."

After Kakashi had told Naruto basically what Itachi had told Sasuke that one time. He adds in this.

"Probably if I would have listened to Itachi the one time, Sasuke wouldn't have been molested and maybe Itachi wouldn't have killed the entire clan."

"Why do you say that?" asked the now even more curious Naruto.

"Well, on the day that Itachi entered the school, he came right up to me and said that his dad was molesting him. I didn't believe him though. Sure enough Sasuke did the very same thing. I thought that Itachi had told him to do that so I ignored him."

"Is that all Kakashi-sensi?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll be off then."

Naruto walked off in the direction of his house. He hadn't realized that it had been hours since he had dropped Sasuke off and that he had a follower. Itachi jumps down in front of Naruto.

"You know I won't let you keep your memories right."

"Why because it gives me more reason to keep Sasuke away from you!" Naruto was already shouting. Itachi couldn't waist any more time. Itachi deletes Naruto's memories and leaves. By doing so Naruto fell asleep with a smile. He had managed to retain his memories.

_**End of Chapter.**_

Yay for cliff hangers! Well anyway, this chapter was six pages long! Wow! Well I hope you enjoyed and I will do my best to update in less than a month, but no guarantees. REWIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz and I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving.

**Cartoonspazz out!**


	5. A New Begining, Old Enimies

_**READ HERE FIRST VERY IMPORTANT!!!**_

Alright this is chapter 5 yay! There was two ways that I could go with this story and I have chose this way. I'm doing a time skip into Shippuuden time. So they will be those ages. You will find out what happened through the characters of the story. Yes I have how it is going to end so I'll I need to do is figure out how to get it there, and type it up. Of course then upload it and stuff. I'm guessing about eight chapters total, but it could be more or less. Enjoy my lovely fans:)

_**Chapter 5**_

He walks into his new house. Today was the start of a new life, and one to put the past behind him. He sits on the only open piece of furniture that he has, and grabs out a cell phone, it's Itachi's. A tear drips from is face as he listens to the message that is two years old now. It says:

"Sasuke my dear brother, I'm sorry that I can't help you through the memory thing. Me and Orochimaru broke an Akatsuki law by bringing you there. We over heard the meeting that we were kicked out of and decided to run before it was over. When and if I see you again I don't know. The punishment for bringing you there is death. I'm leaving this cell phone in my old room where I know you will find it. I love you Sasuke and always will."

He sighs and thinks of the day that he found it. It was exactly one year after the message was recorded that he had found it. He wished it was sooner for he was hoping that he could have gone with Itachi ;but of course, Naruto wouldn't let him go. So started the two year long nightmare that Sasuke knows as his imprisonment by his relationship with Naruto.

He pushes that flashback away and begins unpacking. He is now half way between the city and the Akatsuki's old hide out. He starts his new job as a waiter tomorrow, at the place where Naruto loves to go, to Sasuke's misfortune. At least he had to have someone come with him every time he went there, for of course Sasuke's safety. Again to Sasuke's misfortune, Sakura had agreed and told Sasuke that she wouldn't deny Naruto on going with him, for she too was afraid for her life. Of course Sasuke understood this do to his experience.

Sasuke then pushes most of his worries out of his head, except for the one about Itachi. He grabs one of his Shakespeare books off of his five shelf bookcase full of books written by Shakespeare. Just after opening it, he closed it, grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil. He writes in the best way of Shakespeare that he can. It reads:

"Thy brother I hope thy Heavens still shine upon thee with their glorious light. Upon that body so untainted by human malevolence. May you and I become one someday."

He then folds the paper the way Itachi taught him to, then sticks it in a golden box. He walks upstairs to his bed and goes to sleep, dreading the next day.

A/N by the way that is my best Shakespeare I could possibly do. Yeah...and I don't think I spelled Shakespeare right...

The next day.

Sasuke quickly gets up and dressed. His first day he was planning on being very early to make sure the manager knew everything that was going on. Also the most important thing of all not to tell Naruto where Sasuke lived. You see the manager is a friend of Naruto. That is almost the most terrible boss that he could ever have, besides one of the other Akatsuki. He arrives at work an entire hour early.

"I see you've come Sasuke."

"Of course. Job taken is a job for keepin."

"Ha, keepin' isn't a word!"

"It was for the rhythm..." Sasuke corrects in a quite voice.

"Well anyway, Tsunade came over here and explained everything. So here are your uniforms. Change into them and then report back to me."

"Okay."

After changing in the bathroom, Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror. His appearance now days reminded him of Itachi. He holds the tears back and goes to his boss.

"K, here is how your job will go."

His boss goes on explaining everything, with the last sentence being;

"You most not refuse a request to be a costumer's waiter, no matter what."

"No matter what?" Said Sasuke a little confused, but then shook his head and agreed to all the terms.

As minutes turned into hours, Sasuke was more and more worried that He would come. Then, of course, his first request. It was Naruto, Sakura was right behind him.

"What can I get for the lovely couple?" remarked Sasuke, kind of enjoying his job now.

"Very funny Sasuke." barked Naruto. It was like instant fighting. Of course some other people noticed this. Knowing that the manager wouldn't be happy if he lost costumers, Sasuke quickly changed his attitude.

"Sorry, I didn't know. What can I get for you?" This made Naruto smirk, knowing that he could still make Sasuke suffer.

"I'll take my usual", said Naruto.

"And for you miss?"

"A glass of water and some waffles."

"Okay, your orders will be here soon."

Sasuke then walks off. Happy to be away from Naruto at the moment. Then another special request. He walks to the table in the darkest corner where there is a man sitting there in very covering close so no one could recognize him.

"What can I get for you Sir?"

"Your body."

Sasuke tenses up, he now knew who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I went to your old house and couldn't find you there, so I went asking your old friends. Luckily when I said I had info on Itachi someone told me that you work here. Oh, and I'll take a water."

"yes Sir."

"Oh and Sasuke."

"Yeah."

"I'll fill you in when I follow you home." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

This entire day made Sasuke uneasy. He continued to work as if nothing had happened. Many people wanted him to wait on them for he was the most gorgeous body there. By having so many, earned 300 dollars just on tips. Now it was time to go home. The moment that he had been dreading all day. Naruto had left about two hours ago so he didn't have to worry about him, it was Orochimaru that he had to worry about.

Sasuke slowly walks into his new house with Orochimaru following right behind him.

"So this is your new place. Why don't you live with Naruto? I suspected you would."

"Lets just say that Naruto and I haven't been on friendly terms for a long time."

"I see."

"Whatever the past is the past. Where's Itachi?!" Sasuke said with worry.

"Ah yes, Itachi. About a month ago the Akatsuki members that were chasing us went only after Itachi, seeing as Itachi was the one that wanted the most to bring you there. We had actually tried to split them up to get rid of them, but as you can see that didn't work. They knew that two of them, no matter what two it was, wouldn't be able to take on Itachi. So unfortunately, I don't know if or where Itachi is, but we agreed to meet at your house."

"So he should be coming here?"

"If he's alive." laughed Orochimaru

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY." yelled Sasuke.

"If he's dead I get you", he said with a smirk. Sasuke again tenses up.

"Relax. I'm not interested anymore."

Sasuke slowly slides onto the couch. Devastated that Itachi might be hurt or even worse dead.

The next day came all too fast for Sasuke's liking. Orochimaru had slept in the living room bed, for the night. He even helped Sasuke get up for work, which again Sasuke was dreading. Orochimaru agrees to go with him, but Sasuke refuses. Sasuke said that one month was the day that Sakura was coming over, and he didn't want him to scare her, to make her not come over.

"Whatever Sasuke. Just don't let Naruto rape you." he said with a smirk, but got no answer from Sasuke who had quickly left after that comment.

Work went by as usual. Naruto tormenting Sasuke, people wanting him, and more profit from tips than from his job. Days turned into weeks, weeks into a month. It was the day that Sakura was to come over. Sasuke didn't have to work for a week, since he had worked every day that last month.

**Ding Dong** came the noise from the front door.

"It must be Sakura, but she's five minutes earlier than usual." He gets the door. "It-Ita-- Itachi?!?" Yes, there at the door was Itachi, covered in cuts, burses, and blood a lot of it. Sasuke stands there stiff as a rock at the sight.

"So you are live, Itachi" smirks Orochimaru.

"Hi." Was all he managed to get out before passing out, landing on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke had fell into a state of shock, he didn't move at all, not even under the weight of Itachi. Five minutes later Sakura arrives to see Orochimaru pulling out some beds, and Itachi on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What happened?!" asked the confused Sakura.

"Do you know how to heal injuries and shock?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Then would you help me get them on the beds and take care of them?"

"Sure."

The next day, Sasuke finally wakes up, only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Let me up!"

"I have to prepare you first."

"Prepare me for what?" said the confused Sasuke.

"You've been asleep from shock. Itachi came back and you saw him hurt so..."

"I went into shock and then passed out."

"Exactly."

"Where's Itachi?"

"On the other bed to your right."

Sasuke slowly turns his head in Itachi's direction. He sees him covered in bandages rather than blood this time.

"He's go-ing to li-ve right?" Asked Sasuke, shuddering from worry.

"He is. About a day later without treatment he would have died, though. He should recover in 7 to 14 days from now."

"I'll be back to working by then..."

"Yep. Anyway, Naruto is as usual, except he's pestering Gaara for info on you. If he's not careful Gaara will kill him."

"Why should I care if he dies?"

"They might try to blame it on you. Say you hired Gaara to kill Naruto."

"Well in that case, I should go to town and talk to him."

"Go to town?! Are you crazy!?!"

"Of course not. I am going alone. You need to leave right now before Naruto wonders where you're at. I'll be fine don't worry. Besides, I need to go shopping for some stuff for Itachi and food."

"K. See you later then."

Sakura walks out the door, and drives off.

"Orochimaru, I'm counting on you to look after Itachi, and if I'm not back in 12 hours, call Tsunade. Got it?"

"Whatever."

Sasuke walks out the door.

_**End of Chapter**_

Ok to tell you the truth I wasn't going to end the chapter there, but I decided to. It was already six pages long, so I really wanted to update, to get more reviews, hits, and to keep you all happy :) The next chapter will have Sasuke in town, Itachi waking up, and you get to find out why Sasuke hates and fears Naruto so much, though I expect you already have a few guesses. Bye for now!

_Cartoonspazz out!_


	6. A Night in Hell, The reunion

Well here is another chapter. Looking at how I am going on chapters it may take awhile to finish this story. Depression sucks... It is cause by my not wanting to dos. Which will be over after January 18th or so ( exams ). Well in this chapter we will find out what the hell happen to Sasuke in those two years, as you should have read in last chapter. I hope you people enjoy, and remember anime is life. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 6**_

Sasuke arrives in town. He takes a few turns and ends up at Gaara's house. Once out of the car Sasuke notices cameras with the Hokage symbol on it._Naruto..._ Sasuke quickly destroys all the cameras he could see, then knocks on the door. Gaara answers.

"Hey Sasuke haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Hey Gaara, we need to talk."

"About Naruto. am I right?"

"Yes. Look, are you serious about killing him?"

"Why shouldn't I? He's a pest to all three of us! Maybe even five!"

"Who's the other two?"

"Tenten and Neji."

"Well that sucks. Anyway, you can hurt him, but not kill him. Heck even you hurting him it might come back to me. Trust me I don't need that."

"Yeah I know, But I swear someone needs to kill him, or at least put him in jail, like he should have been already. Good behavior my ass!"

"Whatever. I need you to come to the mall with me."

"Sorry Sasuke, I have too much paper work."

"Alright, I'll just go by myself then. Oh and Naruto has cameras up with the Hokage symbol on them."

"Alright, well bye Sasuke, and watch out for him."

"Bye Gaara."

Sasuke then gets in his car and heads towards the _**mall**_. The place he has been able to avoid for one year at least. _I have to go shopping for Itachi. It can't be helped. Why me?_ He arrives in the parking lot of the mall

A/N: thoughts are going to be italic and underlined.

As he gets out of his car, he notices a car. It's Naruto's, to Sasuke's misfortune. He sighs and then starts to walk towards the mall's entrance._Alright to Hot Topic._ As he enters the door flashes of memories from his relationship with Naruto come back to him. The irony of this is that he was wearing the first shirt that Naruto had bought for him at Hot Topic. He wonders why he even has this shirt still, but pushes it out of his mind before more memories could come back. His yearning for the old days with Naruto were getting really annoying. It wasn't the bad memories with Naruto that haunted him, it was the good.

He looks around a bit, picks up a few shirts, and other articles of clothing that were at least one size larger than he wore himself. As he's walking out he sees Naruto walking in, noticing Sasuke right away, but pretends to be shopping. After checking out, Sasuke quickly runs into the bathroom and into a stall. Naruto walks in and begins to look for Sasuke. Until he is interrupted by Neji.

"Well Well, if it isn't Naruto."

"Neji." is all that Naruto replayed before continuing to look for Sasuke. Neji caught onto this right away.

"How about you just come out Sasuke. Besides Naruto won't do anything in a public bathroom. That I'm sure of." Sasuke slowly opens the stall door.

"Ah so you were here Sasuke!" Naruto says in a tormenting way.

"I got to go." Sasuke grabs his bags and runs for his car. On his way out he hears Naruto pestering Neji and Tenten. He puts his bags in the car, and then walks over to confront Naruto.

"Why don't you leave my friends alone?!" Demanded Sasuke in a kind of questioning voice.

"Because they know where you live." said Naruto with a smirk.

"This isn't between you, my friends, and me! It's between just you and me!"

"Sounds like your getting mad. Oh and Sasuke, Itachi is involved too."

"You leave everyone out of it besides you and me!!!" yelled Sasuke more mad than before.

"You, me, and your lover." Smirked Naruto. Sasuke, extremely detesting Naruto now, starts to slowly walk away, until he was punched right in the face by Naruto.

"You Bastard!" Screams Sasuke.

"You like any touch from me." Again with the smirk. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. That smirk was taunting him, and those blue eyes haunting him. He hulls around and punches Naruto right in the face.

"Neji! Stop them!" Yells Tenten. Neji tries to stop them, but is punched in the face, throwing him aback. Unable to stop the two, Neji and Tenten just watch ready to take either of them to the hospital if needed.

Sasuke takes a hard hit to the stomach and falls to the ground. A bit of blood is visible on the ground as he slowly gets up, only to stop because of a gun to his face. He tenses up.

"You don't do as I say, I shoot you. You two call the police and I shoot him as well." Terrified Neji and Tenten run to their car and drive away.

"Now, Sasuke come with me." He is reluctant to go, but follows out of fear. _Itachi I need you._ Pleads Sasuke in his mind. By now he was holding back tears as he follows Naruto down some alleys and into a bar. It was a gay bar. Naruto keeps his gun out for a lot of other guys had guns. The place terrifies Sasuke.

"Take a seat bitch." Life on the line, he will do whatever Naruto says. He sits down as a shot of vodka is placed in front of him and Naruto.

"Well." Naruto said impatiently. Sasuke knows that Naruto is trying to get him drunk, so he could get inside his pants. The thought haunted him as he drank the shot, immediately getting sick. After Sasuke drank it so did Naruto.

"Another one, and while your at it..." Naruto puts down a 500 dollar bill on the table. "Ten for all of us in the bar." Screams of happiness came from the rest of the people. Again Sasuke was forced to drink all of the vodka, making him even more sick. Naruto, clearly drunk, was staggering around. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to escape. Upon exiting, he is shot once in the shoulder, but manages to get away.

Knowing that the shot hit an artery, Sasuke stumbles his way back to the mall. Lucky for him, Gaara was just leaving the mall.

"Sasuke! What the fuck happened to you?!"

"I'll tell you later. Can you drive me to the hospital?" Asked Sasuke in a dazed voice.

"Sure Sasuke. Wait are you drunk?!"

"Just get me to the Damn hospital!" Sasuke was shaking very bad from blood loss and tension release.

"Okay. Let me help you into the car." Gaara helps Sasuke into the car, and in about twenty minutes they were at the hospital. By this time Sasuke had passed out.

"I need a medic! Quick he's suffering from a gun shot wound to an artery!" The medics were out there in no time. Quickly bringing Sasuke into the operation room to get the bullet out and sew him up. After they were done there, they checked his medical history, found his blood type, and gave him a blood transfusion. Afterwards assigning him into a room, treating him for alcohol poisoning.

Sasuke wakes up with Gaara by his side. He smiles at Gaara, but is quickly brought to pain by last night's events. He just sits there breathing slowly and deeply. "Gaara..." Sasuke manages to say, waking Gaara from his slumber.

"Don't try to talk Sasuke! You had quite a night." Just then Tsunade walks into the room.

"Why did Orochimaru call me at about one in the morning!?!" Yelled Tsunade. Sasuke starts to answer, but then is shushed by Gaara. Gaara answers for Sasuke.

"Awhile ago Orochimaru came to Sasuke's house with news on Itachi. Knowing that Orochimaru, is Itachi's best friend Sasuke trusted him. Two days ago Itachi came back, and well from what I could tell Sasuke went shopping for close for Itachi. I'm guessing he met up with Naruto. Whether it was Naruto that shot Sasuke or not I don't know. Only Sasuke would know, but as you can see he is too weak to talk. Also it hurts him too much to even smile."

"I see. Well I wish you a speedy recovery, and I will go talk with Naruto. Good day." Tsunade said with the comforting smile that Sasuke had seen too many times before.

Yet again memories of Naruto were flashing back to him, this time the bad ones. The many times, in those two years, that Sasuke had been in the hospital do to Naruto. Then how Naruto would promise Sasuke that he wouldn't do it again, with puppy dog blue eyes, and give Sasuke a kiss so that he always forgave him. He again shook those memories out of his head.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving you in the doctor's hands. It's the same one as before so you should be comfortable around him. Call me when your out okay? Here's your cell." After that Gaara left. Making Sasuke feel lonelier than ever before. The difference now is that before Itachi wasn't able to be with him, and now he is at Sasuke's house waiting for his return. Well at least in his dreams. Sasuke slowly falls asleep, without any worries.

It was now two days before Sasuke would have had to go back to work, same as when Itachi would wake up as well. He sighs. Tomorrow he would be able to go home, except he needs to deal with statements to the police and stuff like that, so it would probably be the day after tomorrow that he goes home. An officer comes into his hospital room.

"Hey kid, so would you tell me what happened?"

"You know very well it's not kid! It's Sasuke! Damn you Iruka!"  
"Well now I see your recovering fast Sasuke. Anyway, the usual."

"Yeah I know. After running out of the mall, I went to my car, but stopped to talk to Naruto about leaving my friends alone. He punched me in the face, I punched back, after a hit in the stomach, which brought me to the ground, there was a gun to my face. Naruto threatened me and my friends that if we didn't obey he would kill me. So they left. After they left..." Sasuke pauses, not wanting to remember, which wasn't something unusual.

"After they left..." Iruka remind him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Screams Sasuke. He was going into an episode where memories won't leave him alone. "Make them stop!" Screams Sasuke again. Iruka tries to clam him down.

"I can call Gaara so he could speak to you." He says in a quite-calming voice.

"NO! I want ITACHI!" He screams again. By now Sasuke was kicking and screaming, making as much noise as possible. The doctors come in and manage to restrain Sasuke's legs so he couldn't kick. The restraints reminded him where he was. He slowly starts to cry.

"Why me? Why most misfortune take me down to hell and not let me go?"

"Sasuke remember this isn't your fault, and things will get better. I heard Itachi is home." Changing the subject worked. Sasuke was calm and willing to talk about the subject.

"Yeah. Though at first it was hard to see him covered in injuries. Last time I saw him..." Sasuke was trying to remember but instead it brought back other memories.

"Forget about it Sasuke. What are you going to do after your out of the hospital?"

"Well, I'm going to go buy some food at the mall that is if Gaara will go with me. If not I'll just go to the more expensive store in the center of town. Though with this hospital bill I don't think I could afford that place." Laughed Sasuke.

"Yeah, well Sasuke I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll continue the questioning then okay?"

"That's fine. Oh this time can Gaara be there?"

"Sure Sasuke. Whatever makes you most comfortable."

The next day Sasuke wakes up in his hotel room with Gaara by him.

"Iruka told me you needed assistance?" Smiles Gaara.

"Huh. Yeah I require your assistance. Let me call Iruka. I want him to meet us at a certain place."

"Alright Sasuke. I'll be back in about 30 minutes, so make sure your ready by then okay?"

"Right, Gaara. See you then."

After Gaara left, Sasuke go out of bed, took a shower, and changed into some close that Gaara had bought for him. He the calls Iruka and discuses with him on the meeting place, the old school yard. Right on time Gaara arrives at Sasuke's hospital room, and helps Sasuke gather his things. Though wanting to throw the blood stain shirt away, Sasuke decides to keep it. He didn't know why, which worried Gaara. They check Sasuke out of the hospital and head towards the old school yard. Upon arriving, they see that Iruka isn't there yet, they were 30 minutes late already, but for him to be late is unusual. He finally arrives, one full hour late.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I have bad news for you." He pauses, looking at Sasuke to make sure he was ready for anything. "Naruto is no where to be seen. He's still out there with that gun, which is accurate to one mile. He is very dangerous. Sasuke, we might need to relocate you to another village."

Sasuke's shocked, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to go to another town. He liked this one. He froze.

"Sasuke?" asked Gaara, in a worried voice.

"But...I.. FUCK NO!" Yells Sasuke running away. It was amazing to see him run so fast since he just got out of the hospital. Iruka and Gaara weren't planing on this. By the time they realized that Sasuke wasn't planing on coming back he was gone. They begin to search for him.

"Looking for a new look sir?" asked a pretty woman, working at a hair place.

"Yes. I want all my hair dyed black, have green hair extensions, and the best make-up I can get my hands on." said Naruto.

"Yes Sir." She begins with the hair dying, then the extensions, and then sells Naruto the make-up that she used on him. By the time she was done no one could recognize him, expect maybe Sasuke, if even him, for the way he could would be by his eyes. _I need to get contacts. _After putting the contacts in he was pretty confident that no one would recognize him now. He returns to town.

_**In town**_

"What in the world am I thinking running off alone. I'm such an idiot!" Lost in his talking to himself, Sasuke bumps into an unfamiliar stranger.

"I'm sorry."

"No, It's fine think nothing of it." Replied the stranger.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" asked the curious Sasuke. Being around this stranger makes him let his guard down for some reason.

"Yeah I'm new so I don't how to get around. Could you take me to the mall? Oh and sorry for the rudeness. My name is Uzu."

"Well nice to meet you Uzu. I'm Sasuke."

"WOW! I met my ideal?!?"

"If your ideal is Sasuke Uchiha that is."

"OH MY F'IN GOD!"

They continue talking as they walk to the mall. At the mall they say their good byes and exchange cell phone numbers. Sasuke walks into the mall, leaving his friend Uzu to walk in the other direction.

_I still have my touch on him._ Smiles Naruto, heading to his new house.

In the mall, Sasuke is happy to see Neji and Tenten there, but doesn't talk to them. He does his shopping and goes to his car. Waiting for him there is Iruka and Gaara with anger all over their faces.

"Oh... Crap... Hey guys."

"This time it's the interrogation room, Sasuke." Says Iruka firmly.

"Yes sir. Can I drive my car there?"

"Fine."

They arrive at the police station. Once in the room, Sasuke tells what happened that night and then is set free. He stays the night at Gaara's house for that night. In the morning, Sasuke is unable to get up.

"Gaara please drive me home!" Begs Sasuke.

"You can't even move! Your staying here and that is final!"

Sasuke sighs and gives in to Gaara's orders. He goes back to sleep.

_**At Sasuke's house**_

"Where am I?" asked the dazed Itachi.

"You're in your little brothers house. You've been asleep for a week."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"There's no need to worry. He went into town, and has been there since you got home basically." slightly lied Orochimaru.

"Is he alright?!"

"I'm not sure. He was supposed to get out of the hospital yesterday. I thought he'd be home by now."

"I got to go find him!" Itachi tries to get up, but is stopped by the stiffness of his body.

"Then go to him. I don't think you should. Stay here and get better for when he does return."

"Whatever."

Itachi spends the rest of the working to get his mobility back.

The next day Sasuke gets up with all of his body able to move again. "I'm leaving now." is all he said while walking out the door. An hour later he arrives at his house. Upon leaving his car, he sees a familiar face at the door, waiting for him. It's Itachi.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke runs like a little kid would to their mom after getting lost. He hugs his brother like there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke...you'-re ch-ok-ing me."

"Sorry Itachi." Says Sasuke as he walks way.

"Hey you two come inside! I've got lunch ready!" Yells Orochimaru like he was their mom. They both laugh at this and walk inside.

"Sasuke, what happened to your eye?" It was still barely noticeable, but still enough to make Itachi worry.

"I'll tell..." He pauses. "I'll tell you after we eat and you guys get the stuff a bought out of the car."

"Alright."

Their lunch was a quite one, until Sasuke's cell went off.

"Sorry I can't talk right now I'm eating lunch." They could hear a faint voice in the phone. "No I can't just eat later. I'm eating with my bro and friend." This time the voice had a sad tone to it. "I'll talk to you later Uzu." After that Sasuke turned off his phone, not wanting to be interrupted again. Lunch ended and it was time for Sasuke to tell them both what had happened in both the past days and the years that they were gone.

"Itachi will you do my a favor and play the CD you made for me?" Asks Sasuke, pointing to the stereo. Once Itachi turns it on, he takes a seat right next to Sasuke. Sasuke starts by showing them the wound on his shoulder.

"This is from a few days ago. This is why I wasn't home sooner. I was shot and then got alcohol poisoning. I didn't drink of my own will."

Itachi looks at Sasuke, instantly seeing the pain in his eyes as he recalls things. Itachi raps his arms around Sasuke, careful not to hurt him.

"It was Naruto who made my life hell that night and for two years of my life. It was really great at first, until I found your cell phone Itachi. I told Naruto that I need time alone but he refused and became violent. Every night I would lock myself in a room and fall to sleep, afraid of being raped by Naruto each night. He would beat me, torment me, and cut me until I cried and would allow him to grab... Never mind that. The beatings got so bad sometimes that I would end up in the hospital. Since there was no evidence, no witnesses, or anything like that it continued for those long two years. Until finally there was some kind of evidence to put him in jail." Sasuke began crying. "He... never got to rape me in the area he wanted to, but it was rape to me. The evidence was in my barf. I don't think I need to say more." He couldn't stop himself from crying. Itachi pulls Sasuke closer whispering in his ear, "It's over now. Forget but remember when needed."

Once Sasuke had finally calmed down, he adds, "He's still out there Itachi. With the same gun he shot me with. Also I couldn't reach Sakura on her cell. I'm worried. She is or was still trapped in the abuse of Naruto."

"Well that doesn't sound good." He looks at the clock. "Holy shit! It's time for bed,Sasuke. You need your rest."

"Will you sleep by me?"

"Sure Sasuke."

"Good night you two lovers." Laughs Orochimaru going into his room. They laugh to happy to be reunited.

_**End of Chapter**_

Wow! That was a long chapter! A lot of stuff revealed. Also the two are finally back together! But where is Sakura? I bet you already have guesses! Anyway, in the next chapter, you'll get to hear from Sakura, how the two lovers are doing, and wait a visitor at Sasuke's work!!!!!!!!!????? Who could it be? All in next chapter!

Naii out! (I like the spelling of that word if it even is one.)


	7. The First Death

_**This is chapter seven. I'm hoping to finish this story before Christmas break ends. I hope you all enjoy and have a Merry Christmas.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Oh Uzu you're so funny!" giggles Sakura.

"Really?" laughs Uzu. "Hey maybe we should, how should I put this, play around?" asks Uzu, a bit blushed.

"Sure. How about tomorrow night?" giggles Sakura.

"If you want to then yes."

It has been only one week since they got together, but were getting along really well. People could say that they were perfect for each other. Of course they didn't know Uzu's secret of being Naruto.

Naruto smiles to himself as he says good-bye to Sakura. _Now I need to talk to Sasuke. He should be out of work by now._ Naruto pulls out his cell and dials Sasuke's home phone number while walking to his house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Sasuke there?"

"Yes, but he's sleeping. Can I take a message?" asks Orochimaru.

"Just tell him to call Uzu when he wakes up. Bye!" Naruto quickly hangs up knowing who answered now. _So Orochimaru is there too?_ He shakes it off upon arriving at his house. _All set for tomorrow night. I can't wait._ Smirks Naruto to himself. He just couldn't believe that he was able to get away with this so easy. It kind of bugged him. He shakes that thought off and starts to watch T.V.

**At Sasuke's house**

"Sasuke..." whispers Itachi. "Sasuke. Sasuke wake up!" Sasuke jumps up into a sitting potion, rubbing his eyes.

"Nii-san let me sleep..."

"If you sleep you won't get up tomorrow for work! Plus Uzu called!"

"He did?!" asked the surprised Sasuke. _He usually doesn't call. Hmm I need to look into this._

"Yes he did! You should call him back."

"Well da!" teases Sasuke as he walks out of their room. He walks to the phone and dials Uzu's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uzu! You wanted something?"

"Yeah. Guess what?"

"Don't tell me it's more about you and Sakura." complains Sasuke.

"Well yeah it is, but you'll love this..." He whispers into the phone, "I'm going to do her."

"Wait! What the fuck?"

A bit louder this time "I'm going to do her."

Stunned all Sasuke could say is "Okay."

"Have you done it yet?"

"What do you mean by it?" asked the dazed Sasuke.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT IT IS!!!" screams Uzu. His scream hurt Sasuke's ear and caught the attention of the other two in the house.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing Nii-san." lied Sasuke.

"I bet it's sex." laughs Orochimaru in a cocky way.

"Will you tell Itachi and Orochimaru hi for me and..." Sasuke knew what Uzu was about to do, so he hung up. "Sasuke? Sasuke?! HE HUNG UP! THAT BASTERD!"

"So was I right? I am aren't I?"

Blushing Sasuke replies, "Yes, you are right. He was talking about him and Sakura tomorrow night. It's only been a week though."

"You think their moving to fast?" Asks Itachi.

Sasuke realize that by his answer Itachi is going to know Sasuke's status about them. "I don't know Itachi. I guess it really depends on the people."

_Ha Sasuke saw right there me. Thats my little bro._ "That's true Sasuke." Laughs Itachi.

"What are you laughing at?" asks the other two at the same time.

"Weird. Anyway it was just a thought I had."

"Sasuke it's time for bed you should know." remarks Orochimaru.

"But I'm not tired!" whines Sasuke in a childish voice.

"Sasuke, your too old for that!" Snaps both Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Wow I didn't expect that from my weasel."

"SASUKE!" yells Itachi, a bit embarrassed by Sasuke's comment in front of Orochimaru. "Off to bed right now or I'll sleep on the couch!"

"NOOOO!" Sasuke quickly runs up stairs with Itachi following right behind him. Once in their room they jump on the bed and begin to talk.

"Itachi?"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

"Why Sasuke? Is something bothering you?"

"Uzu's actions. He reminds me a lot of the nice Naruto. It's kind of creepy."

"Do you like Uzu more than me?!" Itachi had a stern but hurt voice that threw Sasuke off guard.

"Nii-san...I..."

"YOU what?"

"THERE'S NO ONE BUT YOU FOR ME!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi bends down and kisses Sasuke who had been lain on the bed. The kiss catches Sasuke off guard, but soon he opens his mouth to let Itachi in. As their kissing continues, Itachi slowly slips his hand down Sasuke's neck, to his waist, and then up his shirt. He carefully plays with the nipple before moving to the lower section of Sasuke, but is stopped by Sasuke.

"What's wrong?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke has this pleading look in his eyes, "Not that far yet. I need to figure out what happens with Uzu and Sakura first at least." Says Sasuke as he turns away from Itachi putting his back to him as he always does. Itachi pulls the covers over them as he slips behind Sasuke, wrapping his arm around Sasuke.

"Good night Sasuke. I love you."

"Same to you nii-san. I love you too."

With that they both slip into a deep slumber.

The next day Sasuke wakes up to find both Itachi and Orochimaru gone. There's a note on the desk. It reads:

"Sasuke, I won't be here when you wake up, and won't be home until late. I'll be home after your time for bed, so I'll come in later. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I needed to go shopping for stuff that would help us not to be bored. Oh and I wanted to see how much the town changed. I love you Sasuke, and have a good day."

_Itachi I can't believe you'd leave me alone on a day like this._ He felt sick, but didn't know why. He sighs. Upon making lunch, it was already three PM, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"This is Naruto."

"N-N-ar-uto?"

"DON'T SAY IT AS IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER MY NAME!" He screams into the phone, hurting Sasuke's ears. "I have a friend here. Can you guess who?"

"Sasuke...help...me..." Sakura could barely talk from the drugs Naruto put into her system.

"Sakura!"

"Sure you remember her name."

"What do you want Naruto!?!"

"Someone to hear her scream besides me." He smirks.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!"

"You can't do anything." He says while cutting her close off. Revealing everything of her that he could have never imagined. "I'm going to do to her that you were able to keep me from doing."

"Sasuke...help..."

"SAKURA! NARUTO STOP!"

"No." He removes his own close making it dead obvious to Sasuke what exactly is happening. He grabs his knife. "Where should I cut her before **FUCKING **her?" The emphasis on that word made Sasuke mad, but only a bit.

"No where."

"So I should save it for **AFTER I FUCK **her?" smirks Naruto.

"DON'T HURT HER AT ALL!"

"Sasuke...it's ok...I only am going to ask you these two things. One write my will that I will...tell to you...and...two...please don't hang up!"

"But why?! What you asking is exactly what he wants!!!!!"

"I...know, but it would ease the pain. I would know that someone would know how I died. That's enough to make it so I rest in peace."

"Alright Sakura." Says Sasuke putting the phone on speaker and getting a piece of paper and a pen. "Talk away and I'll do nothing but listen and write."

"Thank-you Sasuke."

"Well that was touching, but you forgot about me!" complains Naruto. When he gets no response from either of them, he brushes it off and decides to get down to business. He places his already hardened dick at Sakura's entrance. He waited to see if she would flinch, but she didn't. Getting annoyed, Naruto thrusts himself completely in, hard and fast leaving no room for mercy. Sasuke could here her scream and keeps his tears back. He listens to Sakura talk to him between thrusts. Sasuke could easily tell his rhythm by her winces and screams. Finally her will was done, and he heard Naruto cum. He prepares himself for Naruto to talk.

"Now I'm going to kill her. Want to know or pick how?"

"No Naruto. Just leave her alone. You've done enough."

"Nope." He says while making a deep cut in Sakura's gentle area. Sasuke hears her scream and flinches. He decides to not talk anymore and just listen for Naruto to be done. Naruto makes some more deep cuts on her chest, arms, legs, and then finally kills her with a shot to the head. Sasuke could hear her whisper, "I love you Uzu."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard within just two hours. It was now six pm. but he didn't have any appetite. He finds the darkest corner of his living room and curls up there not keeping in his tears anymore. _Naruto you bastard! Why must I be tormented by you!?! Help me Itachi...Mother, Father._ This was the first time he had wanted his parents since Itachi killed them. This was the first time he had heard someone be killed. The first time this pain struck him. He couldn't stand it. He clenches his fists so tight that they start to bleed. He cries for hours without end. Finally Itachi gets home. As he walks in the door the street light shines on Sasuke. He quickly turns on the light and runs to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?!!?"

"Itachi... I want Mother, Father. Itachi it hurts too bad I need it to end... Please Itachi just kill me."

"SASUKE DON'T EVER TALK THAT WAY!" He quickly wraps his arms around Sasuke, holding him tighter than ever before. _I never heard Sasuke want Father...or want to die... What the fuck happened? Sasuke I'll do my best to help you through whatever happened._ "Please stop crying Sasuke. It's okay now. I'm here, shhhhh" He says as he slowly rubs Sasuke's back, slowly calming him down. Just then Orochimaru walks in to see the scene.

"Itachi, what's wrong with Sasuke?"

"I don't know, but he's stopped crying... Orochimaru he said he wanted to die. I'm glad he's asleep." Itachi puts Sasuke on the couch. Now unable to hold back his tears, Itachi begins to cry. "Will you just make dinner. I need to call his work for him."

"Itachi, you need to stop crying first."

"I know but... I've never seen so much hurt in his eyes before." Itachi clenches his fists and falls to his hands and knees in tears. Orochimaru sighs and begins to make dinner.

A/N: The line above is when I'm switching to other characters.

_Now all that's left is to go home, take a shower but before that take this wig off, and then trap myself in my trap I set. Just in chase._ Naruto was so busy in thought that he passed by his house, but only for a block. He goes in and does what he wants to do, then walks back towards his other house, where he is Uzu, and gets himself trapped in a net. _Someone should fined me here eventually._

"Sasuke, dinner's ready. Come on Sasuke wake up for dinner." Whispers Itachi into Sasuke's ear. The young Uchiha rolls over and continues to sleep. "Sasuke."

"Sasuke wake the Fuck up!" Sasuke is now sitting up like a stick.

"_before **FUCKING **her...**AFTER FUCKING **her._" Naruto's works ring through his head. Sasuke begins to cry once again.

"Look what you did OROCHIMARU!!!!!!" Itachi gives Orochimaru a look that says don't speak or else. "Sasuke, it's over now. Please stop crying and eat dinner." The pleading yet calming voice of his nii-san brought him back to reality. Stopping the memories of Naruto. He looks up at Itachi and says, "I'm sorry Itachi if I worried you. I'm fine now." He wipes away his tears and walks over to the table. Before stilling down he sees Sakura's will that he wrote. He picks it up. _Sakura... I'm sorry. This is all my fault for not letting Gaara kill him. I should have just went to jail for Gaara killing him. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being to weak._ He walks back to the table and sits down. A plate is sat in front of him with his dinner on it. He keeps the paper in his hand as he eats.

"Sasuke..." Itachi begins, "What's that paper?" Asks Itachi as he sits down and begins to eat also.

"It's...It's..." He couldn't finish. Memories were already flashing back to him. It was so hard to hold back his tears. "I'll just tell you later. Orochimaru will you call my boss and tell him I'll be three hours late tomorrow?"

"Sure Sasuke."

"Sasuke it's better if you just don't go to work tomorrow at all!"

"Itachi, it's fine. I need to get out of this house for awhile. I need to go see Sakura's mom, so I'm going into town."

"Why see her?" Asks Orochimaru stupidly.

"Sasuke said that he'd tell us what happened later. I'm guess that piece of paper is Sakura's will. That's why he needs to see her mom."

Sasuke slowly shakes his head up and down showing that Itachi is right.

"Oh...Wow do I feel stupid."

"Orochimaru, your not stupid. You just don't know him as well as I do."

"I'm going up to bed. I'm not hungry..."

"But Sasuke, I bet you haven't eaten anything all day. Please eat at least this."

"Fine, Itachi."

Sasuke quickly eats his food and then runs up stairs. Itachi decides to leave him alone for now. He finishes his meal and listens to Orochimaru talk to Sasuke's boss.

"Yes Sir. Yes he still will come to work tomorrow just it will be three hours late. Why you ask? He has to deliver a will to someone's mother. Yes I think that he witnessed the person being killed. Yes, thank-you."

He hangs up the phone.

"What did he say?"

"That Sasuke could come to work at any time he wants tomorrow."

"Good. I'm going to bed now. Good night Orochimaru."

"Good night Itachi."

Itachi goes up the stair to his room to find Sasuke already asleep with the alarm set. _Sasuke... I'm sorry that I'm never around when you need me the most._ He crawls behind Sasuke and is soon asleep.

"So this is where he is supposed to be?"

"Funny that he'd come back to his home town."

"He came back to his brother. Not his home town."

"Yes you are right. Is there a ATM anywhere?"  
"You don't need to get more cash!!!"

"Yes I do! I need money!"

"You have enough!"

"NO! There is no such thing as enough money!"

"Shut the Fuck up! We'll end up waking someone up. Back into the car, we're scoping the town."

They get in their car and drive into town.

"Sasuke, the alarm is going off."  
"Hai, just a few more minutes Itachi."

"Sasuke come on you know you won't wake up in a few more minutes. Now wake up!" Sasuke sits up and rubs his eyes.

"I'm up Itachi."

"Come down for breakfast when your ready, Sasuke."

"Hai, nii-san!" Smiled Sasuke. A wave of relief came over Itachi. His brother hadn't smiled like that for awhile. He goes down stairs.

"Good morning Itachi. Sasuke's up right?"

"Yes he is."

"Good. Would he want pancakes and bacon?"

"Why wouldn't he?! After all it is his favorite breakfast." Laughs Itachi.

"I'm glad to see that your in a better mood Itachi."

Just then Sasuke comes running down the stairs. "PANCAKES AND BACON!" He screams while running to the table. The other two laugh at how carefree Sasuke is right now. It has been quite awhile since they had seen that. So long that they can't remember. A smile falls over the entire house as they eat.

"I have to go now. I'll see you guys after work."

"Bye Sasuke."

He walks out the door with Sakura's will in his pocket. Once in his car the old face of misery comes to his face. He drives into town.

He arrives at Sakura's old house and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha ma'am. May I come in?"

"Sure." She replies while opening the door. "I was waiting for her to come home. She said she was spending the night at someone else's house." _She doesn't know yet?! Shit I don't know how to tell her! I don't think I can take this!_ Just then Gaara comes behind Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Gaara..."

"Is this a friend of yours Sasuke?"

"Yes... And thank-you Gaara for being here." Sasuke sighs and does his best to hold back tears. "Your daughter was killed last night. Here's her will."

She begins to cry. "My baby is dead?!?!"

"Yes..." says Sasuke in a low voice. Gaara puts his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to let him know that it had to be told and to say that he's sorry that Sakura is dead.

"But how would you know! You killed her didn't you!!!!!" She was screaming now. Sasuke couldn't talk. Memories were now flashing back uncontrollably. Gaara notices Sasuke shaking and knows what's going on.

"Miss... My friend here is in a memory state. I don't think he killed her. Sasuke remember where you are!"

"Where should I cut her before **FUCKING **her..." Sasuke says from his memory. "DON'T HURT HER!" "Then I should cut her **AFTER FUCKING ** her?"

"SASUKE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Screams Gaara.

"Sasuke don't hang up. It will help ease the pain. I can now rest in peace." His memories won't stop. Gaara never heard him actually recite his memories. He knew this had to have been really bad.

"You FUCKER! YOU DIDN'T GO SAVE HER! YOU WEAK BASTARD! Get the FUCK out of MY HOUSE!!!!!!"

Her words ring through Sasuke's head. He cries uncontrollably. Gaara grabs onto Sasuke's hand and drags him away. Before she could slam the door he says, "He did what Sakura asked him to do so she could rest in peace. Your a Bitch for what you said." He puts Sasuke in the back of his car and drives Sasuke's car and him to his house.

"Sasuke we're at my house. Don't you have to go to work?"

"Work??" Asks Sasuke in a dazed voice. He was slowly coming out of his memories back to the real world. "That's right. Thank-you Gaara and I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'll be leaving."

"No problem Sasuke."

Gaara get out of the car and waves good bye to Sasuke. Sasuke drives off toward the edge of town. He arrives at his work. Checking to make sure that there was no sign of tears on his face, he gets out of the car.

"Ah! Welcome back!" he hears from inside. He enters his work and then changes into his work close. He had a lot of requests today. He was happy to see familiar faces and to be in a different place than he had been in. Everybody was gone but two people. They requested for Sasuke to be their waiter. He walks over.

"May I..."

"Hello Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke freezes. Their cloaks were those of the Akatsuki.

_**End of Chapter.**_

WOW! A lot of stuff happen in this chapter! Poor Sasuke has one problem after another! What do they want with Sasuke?? What will happen??? A ton more stuff next time! PLZ COMMENT AND REVIEW!!

Naii out!


	8. An Encounter Never to be Forgotten

So we're off to the next chapter. From the looks of it this will be and exciting chapter!!!! I look forward to your review and opinions. Enjoy people!

(------) means I'm going to different people. Lets hope it works this time --

_**Chapter 8**_

"What in too much shock to speak, Mr. Waiter." Sasuke shakes his head.

"No, how may I help you?" Sasuke was trying hard not to show that he was distracted by who they are.

"Look! He didn't even ask for our names! By the way does this place cost money??!"

"Of course it does Baka! Now, money doesn't matter here."

"Money matters everywhere!" Sasuke listens to them argue about money for about five more minutes before saying, "Just shut up about money. I'll pay for it."

"Will you give me money too???"

"SHUT UP KAKUZU! Sorry about that. Anyway, we're not here to have anything. We're taking you with us."

"And if I refuse?"

"We follow you home and kill Itachi."

"And if I go?"

"Itachi might be safe for a little longer. Who knows we might even be able to talk to the leader to drop any charges against them."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yes." Answered Kakuzu.

"But of course." Answered the other.

"Before I go with you I need to change out of my work close and I need to know your name."

"It's Hidan. Now you better hurry before we change our minds."

Sasuke runs off to the bathroom and changes. He takes out his cell. No signal?? It always has a signal! This worried Sasuke. No one would know what happened to him or be able to find him easily. _It's for Itachi. I don't believe that they'll leave him alone forever, but every minute more that I may get to see him counts. At most they'll just hurt me right? It's nothing more than being around Na-_

He stops his train of thought there. He didn't want memories to haunt him. Not now at least. He finishes dressing then tells his manager that he's going home. He runs out the door and to where Hidan is waiting for him.

"We're taking our car. Get in."

Sasuke gets into the back seat. The other two get in and they start to drive towards the city. _The city again?! Help me Itachi. Please someone notice I'm not home._ Sasuke looks at the clock. _Only seven pm. They won't notice until maybe ten._ Sasuke sighs.

It was a very quite car ride. They arrive at this alley. Sasuke recognized it. It was the alley that him and Naruto had stepped into many times to kiss. No one usually goes in the alley. It was dark and wet. A little cold too. They direct Sasuke into the alley. He follows their orders for now, waiting for the chance to escape. They hear a voice from above.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turns around. "Who are you're friends?"

"Hey Uzu and they're not friends. Why are you in a net?!"

"Oh when I was on my way to Sakura's I got trapped here."

"Enough chit chat about that shit. Time for some fun." Smirks Hidan. He pushes Sasuke to the alley wall before he could turn back around. "Hey Kakuzu hold him here." Kakuzu obeys. _Shit! If I pull my gun to try to protect Sasuke it could cause trouble. At least it's not the one I killed Sakura with. What about my cell? No. NO! Stupid he would wonder why I didn't call to get myself down. Whatever._

Uzu grabs out his gun and shoots at Hidan. It's a dead on hit. Sasuke jumps under Kakuzu's grip a bit from the sound of the gun shot. Memories from that night when he was shot come back to him. He begins to cry.

"Hey look Hidan. Sasuke's crying."

"Did we do that?" He asks while pulling the bullet out.

"Hey didn't you die?!"  
"Thats to long of a story to tell." He says while walking closer to Sasuke. "This is where the fun begins." He makes a deep cut to both of the lower area of Sasuke's legs making so he can't talk. Kakuzu lets him fall to the ground. Sasuke holds the rest of his body up with his arms. Hidan then walks over to Uzu and does the same before cutting him free.

"You're nothing but bastards!" screams Uzu in quite a bit of pain. Sasuke was still motion less. "Sasuke! Come on can't you fight!"

"Shut up Uzu. All I want to do is get this over with. All I want is Itachi. Nothing more."

"Your such a wimp! No wonder Naruto can kick your ass when ever he gets the chance to!"

"Fight if you want!"

"You'll die of blood loss!" Sasuke still doesn't move. He finally moves his head to give Uzu eye contact.

"I won't die."

"Enough talk!" Kakuzu punches Sasuke where his vocals are so he's unable to speak. Hidan walks back over to Sasuke.

"You're after him."

Hidan makes some deep cuts in Sasuke's arm making sure to miss any vital aeries. Sasuke falls to the ground completely. _Itachi..._ Screams Sasuke in his own mind.

"He really is a wimp." Kakuzu walks back to the car and grabs a bottle of vodka. When he returned Hidan had already turned Sasuke onto his back. He hands Hidan the bottle. He opens it and brings it near Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke struggles a bit to keep his mouth closed but eventually Kakuzu gets it open and Hidan puts the open end of the bottle into Sasuke's mouth. Kakuzu holds Sasuke's mouth shut. The pressure from the liquid makes Sasuke drink it, all of it. Hidan removes the bottle.

"You sure can drink a lot kid." laughs Hidan. He then cuts off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke shakes a little as Hidan rubs his chest. Hidan then makes cuts in Sasuke's chest and lower abdomen. Sasuke wants to cry for help but can't.

"My turn." Declares Kakuzu. Hidan steps a side. He goes to Uzu as Kakuzu has his fun with Sasuke. By the time they were done Sasuke probably has about 20 cuts and too many burses to count. Also some broken bones. Uzu only cuts. He was lucky enough to still be able to speak. Before leaving, they lay Sasuke and Uzu up against the alley wall about two feet from each other. They then drive off.

"Sasuke are you awake?" Sasuke manages to look at Uzu to answer his question. "You know it's probably about 11 at night. Some one will come looking for you, for us. Just stay awake through the night. I don't want you going into a comma." _I know Uzu. But it hurts too much that all I want to do is sleep. I must keep my mind busy._ He begins to think about Itachi and all of his body features. They continue to sit there waiting for help.

-------

"Where is he?"

"Itachi please calm down before going over there."

"But he is usually home before ten!!!!!!"

"Itachi please just calm down!"  
"Fuck you!" Screams Itachi as he runs out the door. He runs to Sasuke's work only to find his car there and it closed. Sasuke's boss was just locking the door. "Where's Sasuke?"

"What do you mean he left about four hours ago for home."

"Then why is his car still here?"

"He walked. Look why do you even care?"

Itachi had forgotten that Sasuke's boss didn't know who he was. He sighs. "I'm his brother. Sorry for the confusion. Can you tell me who you might have seen him talk to before he left?"

"Well I don't know their names, but they were wearing these cloaks." Itachi was certain that it was the Akatsuki, but asked another question to make sure. "How did their cloaks look?"

"Oh... They were black with red clouds on them. Oh! Sasuke left his keys here. Here take them since you are his brother."

"Thanks." Itachi takes the keys and gets into the car. He drives towards town. _It's best to see Tsunade about this. Does she even know that I'm back?!_

------

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looks at Uzu once again. Uzu had made it so that he would make sure Sasuke was awake every few minutes. He was pretty tired himself from how late it was and blood loss. Sasuke looked very pale and cold. The cold though was slowing down the flow of blood. On the other hand, they both will have hypothermia by the time they get help. _How long has it been? It feels like hours, but the moon hasn't moved to far. Maybe 11:30? I wish I had my watch!_

"Sasuke?" He asks once again, but this time gets no response. "Sasuke!" Still nothing. "SASUKE!" Still nothing. Sasuke had fallen asleep. _Shit! It looks like he's still breathing. Damn it! I hate this alley._

--------

"WAKE UP!" Screams Itachi. He had been knocking on Tsunade's door for at least five minutes. He was just about to knock again when the door opened.

"What the fuck do you want at this hour." Tsunade hadn't realized who was at her door yet.

"Sasuke's missing." Tsunade rubs her eyes.

"Oh it's you Itachi... Itachi!!"

"Forget about you not knowing that I was back... Sasuke was taken by the Akatsuki."

"Aren't you with them?"

"Not anymore."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Help me search for him! Or at least send others to search the city. I believe they left him in the city somewhere."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I don't know! Would you just save the questions for later!"

"Fine. Geez you act like he's your lover." Itachi ignores that comment for now and waits outside while Tsunade gets dressed. After about five minutes Tsunade opens her door.

"I'll need you to fill me in more of what has happened. In the mean time the Anbu will search for Sasuke."

"No, I must search for him too."

"I don't see why."

"If something really bad has happened..." Itachi pulls out a sheet of paper, it's signed by Sasuke and his lawyer. "I'm his legal medical decision maker if he is unable to make decisions himself."

Tsunade looks over the paper then nods her head. "Fine. We'll wait here for the Anbu then we'll begin searching." Within a few more minutes the Anbu arrive.

"You are searching the city top to bottom for Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi will be in charge of the search effort as well."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'll be at the hospital. I hope I don't see you or Sasuke there."

Itachi nods his head then begins to split the Anbu up into teams. He then tells them what section of the city to search. He instructs them to set of a flare if they find Sasuke. They begin searching.

-------

"What did I get myself into this time."

"You heard him though. He's furious for what they did. We have to fix their mistake."

"Whatever."

They were on the outskirts of town. Kakuzu and Hidan had only told them what section of the town Sasuke was in.

"What direction is Sasuke-sempai in?"

"That one Tobi. Search your heart out. Report back to us once you find him, like a good boy."

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi then runs off into the direction that he was pointed to.

---------

Uzu had fallen asleep at about three in the morning. It was now about noon and the sound of foot steps wakes him up. He looks to Sasuke's direction to see him still breathing. Someone catches his eye. It's Sakura's mom.

"Help!" She turns toward the entrance of the alley. "Help!" Uzu screams again. She runs down the alley, dropping her groceries along the way.

"Uzu! What happened to you!"

"Don't worry about me! Call an ambulance for Sasuke."

"Sasuke." She says bitterly.

"Look at him and you won't be bitter." Uzu was good at reading someone's emotions by their voice. She slowly turns to Sasuke's direction and, as Uzu said, all of her bitterness was gone. The sun was up in the sky enough that it shined on Sasuke making him look like a helpless angel. She takes out her cell and calls 911.

----------

"An ambulance?"

"What did you just say?"

"I hear an ambulance sir. About five miles north of here. Heading toward the hospital sir."

"Call the others! Tell them that I believe we can stop searching!"

"Yes sir!"

Itachi quickly leaves heading toward the hospital. _We've searched all night. Please let this be him..._ He arrives at the hospital before the ambulance. A few more minutes later it arrives. The men take out two carts. As they past by Itachi can clearly see that one was for sure Sasuke. He runs inside where a nurse is waiting for him.

"Are you Mr. Itachi?" Itachi takes a deep breath, calming himself a bit.

"Yes, I am Itachi."

"We'll need you to sign some papers. Mostly there saying that you can't sue the hospital if anything happens. Oh and one more thing..." She takes a deep breath. "The one with the blue/black hair is in what we can an wake comma. He is unable to be put under antisteadics(sp). Short and simple, he will feel every little thing that they do to him... I'm sorry." Itachi froze. _Everything?_ His rage builds as he signs the papers. He was told that Tsunade was taking care of Sasuke.

"Oh and also..." She pauses. Itachi looked like he was about to kill anyone that spoke to him. "The other boy... Are you in charge of him to?"

"The other?" Itachi reflexes back on his memories. "No. His name is Uzu and I believe he has no family."

"Alright, thank-you Mr. Itachi." The nurse then quickly runs off.

Just then three people walk in the door.

"Itachi-sama!!" Screams Tobi. Itachi immediately looks in their direction, rage burning in his eyes.

"Wow you look pissed."

"I don't think this is the time to talk to him..."

"Tobi thinks that Sasuke is here too!" They both look at Tobi.

"Tobi, if Itachi is here then of coarse Sasuke is here."

"YAY! SASUKE-SEMPAI IS HERE!" Tobi starts to dance around. Itachi gets up and walks up to them slowly, his rage steadily increasing. The other two notice this and back away.

"Look, Itachi, we come with good news, not bad..." Itachi grabs onto one of their collars.

"And that would be?!" Sasori pushes Itachi making him let go of Deidara.  
"We'll tell you later when your not pissed..." Sasori grabs Deidara by the hand and runs off. Tobi doesn't follow. Tobi sits there looking confused, tilting his head back and forth. "Why did they leave?" Itachi turns around and faces Tobi, looking strait into his eyes. "Ohhh... Tobi sees why!" Tobi then runs off in to direction that Deidara and Sasori went a little bit ago. Itachi sits back down and tries to calm himself.

---------

"How long do you think he'll be pissed?"

"I'd say...forever. We'll just have to report back and come back in about two months."

"Why two months, Sasori?"

"The Uchiha blood line seems to have this faster way of healing, or maybe their father put some chemical in both Itachi's and Sasuke's body. More than likely it is the second one. I bet Itachi would know."

"SEMPAI!"

"Great Tobi caught up."

--------

It had been two days since Sasuke was brought into the hospital. Itachi had fallen asleep each night on the waiting room couch. Orochimaru walks into the hospital and looks at Itachi sound asleep on the couch. _He's been through a lot these past three days. Sasuke a lot more._

"Mr. Itachi?" The nurse just walked into the room. "Oh hello."

"Hi. I'm Itachi's friend Orochimaru."

"I see could you wake him up? I have some news on Sasuke and Uzu."

"Uzu got involved in this?!"

"I guess so."

Orochimaru walks over to Itachi and gently shakes him. He jolts up, looks around to remember where he is at, then sighs.

"Mr. Itachi, Sasuke has lived through the surgery and blood transfusion. Unfortunately we are unable to give him anything to calm the alcohol in his system. It should runs it's full course in about a week tops. Uzu has just woken up. I figured he would like someone to talk to."

"Okay, thank-you." Itachi gets up from the couch. "What number is Uzu's room?"

"third floor room number..." She looks at her chart, "399. Sasuke will be in room 400 when Tsunade finishes up."

Itachi leaves to the elevator without saying a word to Orochimaru. He follows right behind Itachi to Uzu's room. Uzu was looking at the ceiling like there was nothing better to do. Itachi knocks on the door.

"Come in Itachi." Says Uzu without even looking toward the doorway.

"How are you doing?" Itachi asks in a pretend concerned way. After all Sasuke is friends with Uzu.

"I'm fine. How's Sasuke?"

"He'll live."

"Oro, you're quite."

"I'm just kind of here just in case I'm needed."

"Well I don't think you are needed. Thanx for the company you two."

"I'm not really here to give you company. I want a description of the people that attacked you and Sasuke."

"Figures, to you two it's always the other." There was anger in Uzu's eyes. Itachi notices that, while he was saying that, it was the first time Uzu had made eye contact with him. "One with white hair and this three headed sword the other..."  
"Thanks, that's all I needed."

"Yep. That means it was Hidan and Kakuzu."

"I wonder what news Sasori and Deidara had for me."

"You didn't listen to them?" Asked Orochimaru stupidly.

"Don't forget that it was the Akatsuki that did this to him and Sasuke. I wasn't going to listen to anyone of them. Not after I had just seen what they did to Sasuke."

"Oh, speaking of Sasuke. I doubt that even if he does wake up he won't be able to talk for awhile. After all, he couldn't even talk to me except with his eyes."

"Great." Just then Tsunade walks in.

"Sasuke is in his room. You may see him if you..." Itachi dashes past her and in five seconds is right by Sasuke's side.

"That's a loving older brother your ya." Says Uzu bitterly.

"If you want Uzu I can stay here and talk." offers Orochimaru.

"Sure whatever."

---------

Itachi sits by Sasuke, studying every mark on his lover's body. _Sasuke..._ Itachi stays by Sasuke's side all day and falls asleep there.

"Mr. Itachi, you need to go home now and get some rest." She looks over at the sleeping Itachi. He had taken his shirt off and put it near Sasuke's face, knowing that Sasuke could still smell things. This way he knew that Itachi was with him. She grabs an extra blanket and covers Itachi then walks out of the room.

She goes to Uzu's room and finds him sleeping with Orochimaru sleeping in the chair near the doorway. The nurse sighs and goes back to checking each room.

_**End of Chapter**_

I figured that to be a good spot to stop. The next chapter will be interesting to say the least. Don't worry, Sasuke won't get hurt in the next chapter. There will be fantasizing, good news from Deidara and Sasori, and maybe the best lemon I can do. Hopefully better than my first. See you all next time! Please Comment/Review!

_**Naii out!!!**_


	9. An Unwanted Guest

This is Chapter 9! I'm figuring the next chapter to be the last. If not next then the one after that. Enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. I already have an idea for another story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Chapter 9**_

It has been two months since Sasuke had entered the hospital. Itachi was coming in about an hour so Sasuke was doing his physical therapy, with Uzu watching. Sasuke knew that Uzu liked him and is just as concerned as Itachi is about his bitterness toward Itachi. For now Uzu is still his friend. Sasuke just finishes his therapy as Gaara walks in.

"Hey Gaara."

"HI Sasuke, and Uzu." Gaara and Uzu never get along.

"Hi Gaa!"

"I see your healing well Sasuke. I was watching you walk on your hands from a distance."

"Do you think the doctors saw?"

"Why are you so worried about if they did or not."

"They've been pissed at me cause I'm not willing to stay in bed. They believe I should still rest. I've been getting out of bed for at least a month."

"Has Itachi been here since you've been up?"

"No... Orochimaru said that Itachi was busy."

"What would he be busy with?"

"You know I'm still here right?" Asked the annoyed Uzu.

"Whatever Uzu. Leave if you wish. Anyway, I think it has something to do with the Akatsuki. I hope not though." Gaara carefully read Sasuke's emotions as he said that. It was so easy to see the worry and fear in his eyes. The surgery was still haunting him.

"Cheer up. Itachi is picking you up, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke looked at the clock. It was 3:40. Itachi is coming at 4:00. He sighs and lays on the bed.

"Uzu, what do you think Itachi has been doing."

"Cheating on you." Uzu giggles a bit at the expression on Sasuke's and Gaara's face. "What it was just a joke."

"Not a very funny one." Snaps Sasuke. Just then someone very familiar walks into the room.

"I don't think it was funny either." They had long red hair, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans on. Their face was so familiar to Sasuke, like one he should be afraid of.

"Who are you?" Asks Uzu.

"I'm not going to answer that. Let's just say I'm not here to hurt anyone. Only to talk to Sasuke and his brother Itachi."

"Your in the Akatsuki, aren't you?!"

"Nice guessing you little brat."

"Can Tobi come in now?"

"Tobi?" Tobi comes rushing in and gives Sasuke a hug.

"Sasuke-SEMPAI!"

"That must mean your Deidara. I can see that your wearing a wig." Deidara takes off the wig and lets his long hair fall.

"Again nice guess."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Itachi-sama!" screams Tobi.

"Ah Itachi." Deidara takes a few more steps into the room. "I'm just a messenger."

"I'm not going to believe that. You and Tobi leave now or die."

"Aw but you wouldn't kill us in public. You'd be put in jail for 15 years. Now Sasuke wouldn't like that." Sasuke grabs onto Tobi's collar and whispers something into his ear. Itachi was too focused on Deidara that he didn't notice Sasuke's motion. Tobi nods his head then runs to Deidara.

"Sempai, isn't that your cell ringing?" Deidara looks down and sees that indeed it is. He runs out the window. Tobi then waves good-bye to Sasuke and runs off. Sasuke giggles.

"What's so funny?!" Itachi was still pissed.

"Tobi is a good boy." Itachi tilts his eye brow. Gaara and Uzu give Sasuke some weird looks. "I got them to leave. Deidara's cell phone only rang cause Tobi has Sasori's cell. So I asked Tobi to call Deidara."

Now Itachi laughs at this. "That's Tobi for ya I guess." Itachi walks over to the bed and sits next to Sasuke. "We need to get going. I have many surprises for you at home." Itachi had this mischievous smile on his face. It was hard to read what he meant by surprises. Sasuke knew that he would like them though.

"You guys are sickening. I'm going home. Talk to you later Sasuke." Uzu leaves without listening to what Sasuke was about to say.

"Bye you two."

"Bye Gaara. I'll talk to you later." A little after Gaara leaves so does Itachi and Sasuke.

It seemed like the car ride would never end. Sasuke wanted to spend time with Itachi, alone time. He need to talk to him as well.

-----------

"Please don't leave me!"

"Relax. Whether he leaves you or not isn't his choice or yours."

Deidara had just gotten back to find that Sasori was in the hospital, deadly ill. They were waiting for the last test results that they could get, if it was negative, the doctors wouldn't be able to help Sasori and he would die within a matter of hours. Sasori looked at his lover. He gave him a comforting smile that only he could receive. At least it was comforting until Sasori coughed up more blood.

"Deidara?"

"Anything for you." Deidara replied worried.

"Don't forget our dream. I want you to carry it out." Sasori motions for Deidara to put his ear near Sasori's mouth. "Right after I die, leave the Akatsuki and find Sasuke. He won't turn you down on a place to stay."

"Sasori, your not going to die!" Screams Deidara. Just then the doctors walked into the room and looked at Sasori. They shock their head from side to side, telling Sasori that it was negative. They leave.

"This can't be!"

"Deidara, just let it go. If I'm going to die then I leave everything to you."

"Sasori..."

"What is it Dei?"

"I love you."

"And to you too."

After a few hours more of silence, Deidara watched Sasori's eyes close and his breathing stop. Deidara wept for a bit then ran to his room. He gathered his things then when and gathered some of Sasori's. He ran out the door of the Akatsuki's hideout unseen. No one would know what happened to him, in the Akatsuki at least.

-------------

Sasuke had finally arrived back at his house, at least he thought it was his house. The house was black and really big. Sasuke couldn't move because he was so surprised.

"This is why I wasn't there more often. Your boss let me take your place for awhile, so I had some money to remodel the house. Wait until you see the inside! This house is just ours."

"Just ours? Where's Orochimaru?"

"He left awhile ago when he found some chick."

Sasuke runs inside eager to see what Itachi did with the place. The inside was even more amazing than the outside. In the corners there was two love seats and on the opposite wall to them was a 38 inch T.V. They now had a stone tile kitchen and a carpet dinning room. The carpet was so soft that Sasuke couldn't resist laying on it. Itachi laughs as Sasuke rubs his face into the carpet. He comes up with a mischievous idea.

"You know Sasuke..." He begins, "The same type of carpet is in the bedroom."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi's face, reading the emotions that were in his eyes. He smiled. Sasuke got up and ran up stairs with Itachi following.

"Which way is the bedroom?"

"The door at the end of the hall."

Sasuke opens the door to the bedroom and feels with his feet that indeed the carpet was the same as downstairs. The bed looked better though. It had to be larger than king size, and probably soft enough for a king. Sasuke runs and jumps on the bed, landing with a bunch of covers coming over him. Itachi wants to follow behind, but knows that Sasuke has to work tomorrow. If he didn't show up, he would be fired. Sasuke gets out from the covers and looks at Itachi still standing in the doorway. Sasuke slaps his hand on the bed a few times and, when Itachi doesn't come, starts to give the puppy dog eyes. Though those eyes were filled with lust.

Itachi finally goes and sits beside Sasuke. He lightly grabs onto Sasuke's checks, pulling Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Sasuke soon complied and rapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. Their kissing stopped only when Sasuke fell off the bed and onto the floor. They both laugh. It was now eight-o-clock and they were both getting hungry. Itachi fixes up a nice stake dinner for Sasuke and himself. They sit in the living room, watching T.V. in silence. After dinner, they talk a bit then it was time for them to go to bed.

The next day Sasuke woke up with Itachi beside him. He walks downstairs and finds it strange that he doesn't smell breakfast. Remembering that Orochimaru wasn't here anymore, Sasuke begins to cook himself some breakfast. By the time it was done, Itachi had woken up to the smell of bacon. Itachi loves bacon and Sasuke knew it. After breakfast, Itachi gives Sasuke a kiss before he had to go to work. Itachi turned on the T.V. finding this anime that was on to be interesting. The main character was young and cute. He kind of reminded him of Sasuke.

------------------

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Deidara looks up to see that it was the Hokage addressing him. He tries to stay calm, but can't help lighting another cigarette. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"You can start by telling me why an Akatsuki member is out in the open of my city."

"I'm not an Akatsuki member." He takes another puff on his cigarette.

"It's true you don't look like one, but they do go under cover. To bad for you, though, I know who you are. I'll have to come with me." Tsunade wasn't expecting Deidara to come quietly. He just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Whatever." Him and Tsunade walk to the Hokage's office. She leads him into an interrogation room and motions him to sit down. He obeys with no attempt to resist. His cigarette had run out and he reaches into his leather coat pocket for his pack. He grabs out another cigarette and lights it just as the Anbu arrive. Tsunade motions them not to restrain him. They were a little confused but at least they knew why they were called here.

"Tell us, why are you here?"

"Simple. Sasori asked me to come here."

"Why did he ask you that?"

"Because he wants me to start our dream."

"And that is?"

"To have an art museum where we accept any art that comes to us..." Deidara was avoiding the fact that Sasori was dead.

"So where is Sasori?" Deidara flinches. He now starts to smoke faster.

"He ran off."

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Right. Where is Sasori?" Deidara's hands begin to shake. He changes the subject.

"Do you know where I can stay?"

"Where is Sasori?"_ Persistent little bastards these Anbu are._

"Fine he's in a place called Heaven or Hell. Like I'd know which." Deidara grabs another cigarette.

"So he's dead." Deidara begins to shake. He was now smoking at least one cigarette per minute. Five minutes pass before Tsunade chimes in.

"So you really did quit the Akatsuki?"

"Yes. Sasori told me to go to Sasuke and ask for a place to say until I can get the museum going. He said Sasuke wouldn't turn me down."

"Itachi would."

"Not if I play my cards right."

"And how would that be?"

"It will be easy to play on Sasuke's emotions. As for Itachi, Sasuke will have that covered for me. I mean no harm to anyone. I'm just carrying out a special friend's will." Tsunade thinks for a moment, then scribbles down directions to Sasuke's work and hands Deidara some money.

"You can take a bus there. The rest of the money can go to the bank near by. If you hurry, you can make it there before Sasuke gets out of work."

"Thanks for your understanding." Deidara gets up and walks to the door.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't smoke so much." Deidara opens the door and leaves.

"Hokage-sama, do you really think you did the right thing?"  
"I'm either sending him to his death or to a good place. Which I don't know is better. If he really does what he says it will be a benefit to the city."

----------------

"Sasuke!"

"Coming, Sir."

"Where are all the orders?"

"People really haven't been ordering."  
"Then what the fuck have they been doing?"  
"Asking me where Itachi is... Mostly gossiping."

"Well then when they ask you, you put a condition on it."

"Got it Sir."

Sasuke goes back to work. Many people didn't care if they had to buy something. They loved the stories that Sasuke would tell them about Itachi. Also each and everyone tipped Sasuke about fifty bucks. It was about an hour to closing and Sasuke got a request from a person in the corner of the store. He hates that corner for three reasons; it's where the Akatsuki always are, where Naruto used to sit, and it was in the smoking section. Sasuke walks over to the table.

"What can I do for you."

"Hey kid." Deidara said casually.

"What do you want Deidara?" Sasuke said with a little bit of anger.

"I need a place to stay."

"Like I'd give you that. The Akatsuki are probably waiting for you to get in then they'll attack us."

"I quit the Akatsuki." Deidara grabs out a cigarette and lights it, instantly putting an annoyed face on Sasuke.

"Sure. Where's Sasori?" Sasuke knew that Sasori would be with Deidara or maybe Tobi.

"Why is that such a popular question?" Deidara began to smoke faster.

"Answer the question."

"He's dead." Deidara said, making it obvious how sad and miserable he is. Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know what to believe. Deidara was either putting on a really good act or was telling the truth.

"Do you have prof that he is dead?" Deidara reaches into a bag beside him.

"This is his certificate." Sasuke looks it over. Deidara was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'll see what I can do. Come with me when I leave. You should order something before I get in trouble, again..."

"I'm leaving."

"Okay Sasuke. See you tomorrow." Sasuke leaves with Deidara close behind him.

"Deidara, if you are going to live with us you need to stop smoking, or at least maybe one or three a day. Also you smoke outside, not in the house."

"Got it." Deidara said in a little bit of an annoyed tune. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was treating him more like a little kid.

They arrive at Sasuke's house. Sasuke points to the steps and tells Deidara to wait there. He walks inside.

"Sasuke! Welcome home. I've started dinner."

"Can you make it for three?" Sasuke asks, not bothering to try to warm Itachi to him first.

"Three?!"

"Yeah, I met someone at work and well..." Sasuke pauses, "they need a place to stay for awhile."

"And who are we talking about here."

"hmm..." Sasuke was trying to contemplate how to tell Itachi. Sasuke takes out Sasori's cell and shows it to Itachi. "Sasori died and Deidara needs a place to stay." Sasuke doesn't look to his brothers eyes. He imagines that they are filled with surprise and a bit of disappointment, most likely rage too.

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?!"

This time Sasuke met his brother's gaze. It was more frightening then he thought. A memory flashes back and he realizes that Itachi's eyes, when he is mad, are just like their father's. Sasuke takes a few steps back, heading toward the door. Itachi couldn't read what his brother was thinking, but, in a few minutes, he realizes that this was the first time Sasuke has seen him mad. Itachi takes a step forward and, just as he thought, Sasuke takes two steps back.

"Sasuke?" Itachi says in a low and calm voice. It didn't work. Anger was still present in his eyes. Sasuke turns to the door and runs outside. Deidara catches his arm. Sasuke gave Deidara a sharp and evil look. When Deidara smacked him in the face he whimpers a bit then shakes his head. Sasuke now realizes that his father is no where around. He sighs and avoids looking at Itachi in the doorway.

"Well I guess because you all ready brought him here, there really is nothing we can do except let him in." Itachi looks straight at his brother. "We can talk inside, all three of us. And Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Though I may look LIKE him at times, remember I'm NOT him."

"Yes brother." Sasuke follows Itachi inside and Deidara follows right behind him. They sit down at the dinner table and are silent until.

"So Deidara, if you don't mind me asking, was it the conjoined bone in his skull that killed him?" Deidara looks at Sasuke.

"No. And how did you know that?"

"I have my ways." Sasuke smiled a bit.

"What are you up to Sasuke?" Asked Itachi with a bit of curiosity. Sasuke was trying to decide whether or not to tell them. The fact of the matter is that Sasuke has mostly been spying on the Akatsuki, with some help of course.

"If I'm correct, Tobi will be coming to find you soon."

"Like he'd know that I'm coming here." Sasuke gets up from the table. He starts to knock on the floor of the living room. "Itachi, in the old house where was the couch?"

"Hm." Itachi thinks a minute. "I guess it would be at the end of the new staircase." Sasuke goes and knocks on the staircase. Bingo. Sasuke grabs his pocket knife and cuts the carpet, making Itachi watch with wide eyes. Under the carpet was a door. Sasuke opens it up to reveal VHS tapes and lots of them.

"Lets see here..." Sasuke moves some of the tapes around. "Here it is." Sasuke walks over to Deidara. "Tobi gave me this. Telling me that Sasori was ill and he knew you'd come here. He also knew you wouldn't accept anything from him. So he told me to give it to you."

"And what are the other tapes?" Asks the even more curious two.

"They're the other reason Naruto would always beat me up." Sasuke pause a bit unsure of if he should continue. "I knew the old house before I got it. Since where I worked was Naruto's favorite place I would meet Tobi here and he would give me those tapes of the Akatsuki, so I could watch their movements."

"And Naruto thought I was still in the Akatsuki and..."

"He never knew about the tapes or where I hid them of the few he did know."

"Couldn't you have saved yourself from Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"No. There are blind spots where I have no clue what is going on. Tobi is coming tomorrow with more tapes and other news that he may be able to remember."

"Wow Sasuke..." Deidara was surprised. Itachi couldn't help himself from imagining Sasuke in a trench coat and a investigator ID on him. He would look so cute like that and be good at that job. He shakes his head getting the image out of his mind.

"One more thing Deidara."

"What is it Sasuke?"  
"How long exactly are you staying?"

"Oh, only about two months. I'll look for a job tomorrow."

They finish dinner. After dinner Sasuke went to bed early so Itachi and Deidara had some time to talk.

"Have you done IT yet?" asked Deidara with a bit of a mischievous look in his eye.

"No." Itachi answers plainly. Itachi walks up to the stairs. He motions Deidara to follow. Up the stairs Itachi points to a room. "You can sleep in there." Is all he said before walking all the way to the door at the end. Deidara walks into the room. It was filled with a bunch of art works. These weren't just any ordinary art works though. They were magnificent landscapes with fantasy in them. Deidara had never seen something so beautiful since Sasori had to stop painting because of his illness. Deidara sighs and lays on the bed. He is soon fast asleep.

Sasuke wakes up early to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He looks around and sees Deidara cooking? "Morning Sasuke. I figured you wouldn't mind if I make breakfast."  
"Sure Deidara." Sasuke notices that there was also coffee. This was the breakfast that he had made for Sasori each morning. Sasuke smiles to see Deidara at least a little happy from his memories.

"Did you paint those paintings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They would make a great start to my museum when I get it."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. It's a shame that those paintings are locked up where no one can see them. You know Sasori painted just like you."

"I know. That's where I mostly got my inspiration." Just then Itachi comes down the stairs. He looks at Sasuke sitting at the table and smiles, then looks at Deidara and gives him a smile but different from Sasuke's. After breakfast, Sasuke goes to work and Deidara goes searching for work, leaving Itachi to watch TV all day. The same thing happens throughout two months.

"Bye guys and thanks for the home!"

"No problem! we'll come to the opening ceremony!"

"Bye Deidara see you around!" Itachi was happy that Deidara was leaving. Sasuke has one week and a half week off of work. Itachi thought this to be a perfect time.

"You know Sasuke..." He begins. Sasuke closes the door to the house and walks further inside with Itachi following him. Sasuke turns around and looks at his brother. Itachi froze where he was. He was now staring at his younger brother. He had been watching too much of that anime, Loveless. He let his fantasies run wild. How cute Sasuke would look with ears and a tail. The cuteness of his eyes would make him even more irresistible. Sasuke notices that Itachi isn't paying that much attention to his movements. He decides on a mischievous idea.

Sasuke moves his face closer to Itachi's making Itachi's fantasy even more deep in his mind. How similar their hair color is, and their figure. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's shoulders.

"Whacha fantasizing about Nii-San?" Itachi starts to come back to reality. Sasuke giggles a bit. "Huh, NII-SAN?"

"It's nothing Sasuke. I was just remembering this anime that I've been watching. Do you want to watch it with me?" Sasuke pouts. Watching an anime wasn't the answer he wanted, but oh well. They go downstairs and begin to watch Loveless.

"Itachi?" Says Sasuke stuffing another hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yeah." Answers Itachi, doing the same thing.

"When they're having sex, wouldn't their tails get in the way?" Itachi stops to think about that one.

"I'm not sure Sasuke."

"Do you think they are like cats and just stick their butts high in the air?"

"That's a funny visual Sasuke." Laughs Itachi. Sasuke turns to face Itachi. Sasuke has something in mind, Itachi could see it.

"I have an idea on how to decide on who gets to be on top or bottom"

"Really?" Asks Itachi in a very interested voice.

"We play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes. The person that can make the other person moan first gets to be on top. The only thing is that from the waist down is off limits."

"I'm interested. When should we play this 'game'?"

"Tomorrow night, after you get some 'toys'." Itachi laughs.

"I get to pick the 'toys'?"

"Yep!"

Itachi smirks. He really likes this idea. He'd get to play and have his way. He knows that Sasuke hates teasing. Sasuke would get drove nuts before he would win. But if Sasuke knows this why would he even decide to play this 'game'. Itachi thought for a minute. His brother had gone back to eating popcorn and watching the movie/anime. By the time it was over, Sasuke had fallen fast asleep on Itachi's lap. It was near dinner time, about an hour to. Itachi gently strokes Sasuke's hair, causing Sasuke to shift a little in place.

"Sasuke you need to wake up and eat dinner."

"Itachi..." Sasuke was still partially sleeping. Itachi picks his brother up. He lightly shakes his brother until he wakes up. "You meanie." Itachi begins to make dinner as Sasuke tries to sleep on the floor. He found the floor more comfortable than the couch. Dinner is done and Itachi again shakes his brother into waking up, making him pout again.

"Eat dinner first then you can sleep."

"But Nii-san!"

"Sasuke." Itachi was getting a little annoyed by Sasuke's new sudden talk-back attitude. Sasuke gives in and eats dinner. He then runs right up to bed, not even looking to see if Itachi was coming like he usually does. _He's practicing. How cute._ Itachi laughs to himself then goes up stairs to bed.

_**End of Chapter**_

The lemon isn't in this chapter for two reasons, I'm lazy right now and wouldn't want to add much detail, and two there is already 4253 words here... Yeah mostly I'm just lazy. Next chapter maybe short, but it will definitely have their 'game' and the after of the game with in, if you know what I mean. Please comment and review and don't count on the next chapter being up for awhile, exams are this week -- Have a nice day!

Naii out!


	10. A Night to Remember, A Day to Fear

Well... What can I say? I've gotten tired of this story and am now really really too lazy to write it well so don't expect much and I'm sorry that once again the "sex" or whatever you want to call it is really shitty. Right now I have an idea for two more stories one of which is called "Feelings" it is a SasuNaru and the other I wont tell All I'll tell you is that it is also a SasuNaru! Don't fret my Uchihacest friends, in one of them the first two chapters are Uchihacest The other is just with hinted Uchihacest I guess I could say that. But I guarantee that my next stories will be better and maybe shorter(I do better with shorter stories) Also I would like to get this story to 50 reviews! So please help out with that

_**Chapter 10**_

Sasuke had just woken up. Itachi had already left. He get up and walks downstairs. The room was quite and didn't smell of breakfast as it usually does. This change made Sasuke a little paranoid. He hadn't been alone in his house since the day Sakura died. He grabs onto the remote and turns on the TV as well as the stereo. Just then the phone rings. Reluctantly Sasuke picks up the phone.

"Hello, Sasuke here."

"Hey Sasuke, this is Uzu."

"Hey Uzu. What's up?"  
"The sky."

"I'm getting sick of that answer. You know what I mean."

"What's bothering you today? Itachi leave you." Uzu laughs a bit.

"That one's old too."

"All right. I get you no more old jokes. I'm just calling to talk."  
"I'm listening."

"Do you think that maybe tomorrow we could catch a movie? Gaara has already agreed to come if you do."

"Not tomorrow Uzu."

"Why? Itachi knocking you up tonight?" Another old joke but this time it was correct. Sasuke wouldn't admit that though.

"I thought you said no more old jokes."

"Right, sorry old habits die hard."

"I'll go the next day but I need some conformation from Gaara first."

"Okay Sasuke! Talk to you later!"

"Bye Uzu." Sasuke hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. He seriously needed to calm down. _Okay make breakfast then I can __watch TV or... I could prepare my own surprise for Itachi._ Sasuke begins to make breakfast then continues with his 'surprise for Itachi' idea.

-----------

Itachi walks up and down the ales, taking his time with picking out toys as well as some other needed things for the house. _Hmm..._ Itachi had just saw some fake cat ears for Halloween. They were black and Itachi couldn't help but buy two of them. They even came with tails. He then goes to check out.

-----------

"There! All done!"

Sasuke had just finished his surprise for Itachi when the phone rings. He runs downstairs and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun." It was Naruto.

"What do you want bastard!"

"Relax Sasuke. Soon you will be mine. Your time will come."  
"What do you-"

Sasuke hears Naruto hang up. What could Naruto possibly mean by 'Your time will come'? Sasuke shakes it out of his head. Itachi should be back soon. He begins to make dinner. They were going to have an early dinner tonight, leaving plenty of time for play. Just as dinner is ready Itachi comes walking in the door.

"Hey Itachi!"  
"Hello Sasuke. I see you made dinner."

"Yep I just got it finished. Can I see some of the toys?" Sasuke has this glow about him. What or why the glow was there like it is baffles Itachi. He likes it though.

"Sure." Itachi pulls out the cat ears and tails.  
"Itachi that's so cheesy!"

"Come on Sasuke. You said it could be any toys I want." Itachi puts a pair of ears on Sasuke and himself.

"But Itachi, you wouldn't have ears." There's a bit of bitterness in Sasuke's voice. Itachi leans to Sasuke's ear.

"From now on that never happened."

"Okay Nii-San!" Itachi puts the rest of the groceries away then sits down to eat dinner.

"How do we decide who gets to tease who first?"  
"Hm. I haven't thought of that."

"Cheese Wiz fight?"

"Cheese Wiz?" Itachi pulls out a couple cans of Cheese Wiz, sharp cheddar.

"Itachi, how Cheesy are you going to get."  
"Bad pun Sasuke."

"Yeah it was. So I imagine you have something in mind?"  
"Yes I do." Itachi pulls out some empty pop can bottles. "Who ever can knock down the most bottles wins."

"With the can of Cheese Wiz?"  
"Yes. By spraying the cheese at the bottles."

"Can we eat the cheese afterwards?"

"If there's any left."

Sasuke jumps up and down a bit from excitement as Itachi sets up 20 empty bottles. Once set up, they get into positions. When the music starts they shoot at the bottles. Itachi knocked down nine and Sasuke eleven. Sasuke smiles at Itachi evilly. He had knocked them down with no problem and, in doing so, showed Itachi up.

"How many times have you practiced with this Sasuke?"  
"Too many to count... and too long of a story to tell you."

"I'm all ears Sasuke."

"Lets just say I got bored waiting to be let out of a room." Sasuke was speaking of his relationship with Naruto.

"I see."

Sasuke put the end of the Cheese Wiz to his mouth, put some cheese on his lips, and began to lick it off. While watching Sasuke enjoy his cheese Itachi couldn't help himself from thinking of other "things" that Sasuke could be licking off of his lips. Once Sasuke was done with the Cheese Wiz he put it down and went upstairs.

"You have to find me Itachi!" He screams once he was up the stairs. Itachi smiled as he knew that this meant 'let the games begin'. He quickly runs up the stairs and begins to look for Sasuke. Itachi heard foot steps in the bedroom. He slowly crept up to the door and opened it.

He walked inside looking around carefully to see if Sasuke was in there. Itachi looked a bit more until Sasuke glopped Itachi and they began to kiss each other passionately. The two eventually made it to the bed where Itachi managed to pin Sasuke down. He slipped his hand up Sasuke's shirt to remove it, with little resistance from Sasuke. Sasuke had other plans. He slowly found Itachi's hair tie and pulled it out, letting Itachi's long soft hair fall around them. He stopped kissing Itachi to look at him with his hair down. He flinched. Itachi, noticing Sasuke's flinch, leaned his head down beside Sasuke's ear and kissed it. "I'm not father." He said quietly.

Sasuke shifted under Itachi a bit. He knew he wasn't their father, but could help himself from thinking so. Sasuke lay motionless until Itachi began to softly kiss his neck. Teasing, Sasuke has always hated it. Sasuke manages to roll onto his side, releasing himself from Itachi's grip. He hastily took his shirt off the rest of the way and then looked at his lover. "Itachi..." Sasuke said shyly. Itachi knew what he wanted and laughed because it didn't take long for Sasuke to give up. Itachi takes his own shirt off and begins once again to kiss Sasuke's neck softly. He slowly began to move down to Sasuke's chest, paying special attention to his nipples, making the young Uchiha let out a low moan. Sasuke loved the new sensations and wanted more. Itachi, sensing his lover's tension, lowered his hand into Sasuke's pants and began to stroke the young one's growing erection. Sasuke moaned out once again and began to tug on Itachi's pants and his own quickly removing them.

They were now down to their boxers. Itachi moved his hand down to the head of Sasuke's dick and played with it a bit making Sasuke moan once again. Sasuke was detesting all the teasing but still loving it. He removed his own boxers then lifted up to kiss Itachi, allowing Itachi to explore every bit of his mouth. "No more teasing... Please Itachi." Itachi once again laughed to himself. He was loving the teasing so much though. He decided to tease more. Itachi lowered his mouth in front of Sasuke's member and blow hot air on it, making Sasuke spread his legs to grant Itachi more access. He carefully licked the head before lowering down to the balls, with each lick making Sasuke moan more and make him a bit more annoyed.

"No..."

Sasuke couldn't finish, but Itachi knew what he was going to say. Itachi removed his own boxers and put his member to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began to take Itachi's member into his mouth, making sure to get it wet. Sasuke licked around the head, making Itachi moan, finally. Itachi then removed his member from Sasuke's mouth and flipped Sasuke over, positioning Sasuke with his butt up in the air. He slowly licked around Sasuke's entrance, loving every taste of Sasuke he got.

"No... more... teasing..." Sasuke managed to pant out.

Anticipation was really getting to both of them. Itachi rolled his eyes, he wanted to tease more but decided not to. He positions himself at Sasuke's entrance and pushed in about an inch. Sasuke flinches at the new found pain as Itachi pushes in two more inches. "More..." Sasuke pleaded. Itachi slowly pushed in more, being careful to go easy on Sasuke but it was get harder and harder to do so as Itachi recognized the faces that only a true virgin would make. He goes in farther this time watching as Sasuke's hands clenched the sheets underneath him. This was the spot and Sasuke was trying to hide it. Itachi smirks as he pulls out and then goes back in, hitting the spot again. This time Sasuke couldn't help but moan. Itachi readjusts himself and begins slow thrusts in and out of Sasuke, making sure to hit that spot every time.

They begin to pant harder and Itachi's thrusts get faster and faster. Soon Sasuke started to rock back and fourth in rhythm with Itachi's thrusts, making his fucking faster and harder. They began to sweat as they both got closer and closer to their release, both loving the sound of their sweat wet bodies slapping together. Pretty soon Sasuke was near going over the edge and he screamed his lover's name signaling that he was that close. With a few more thrusts Sasuke cummed with Itachi soon behind him, both instantly becoming extremely exhausted. Itachi removed his member from Sasuke and positioned himself on his back on the bed, spreading his arms out in both directions. Sasuke slowly grabs the blankets and drags them over both him and Itachi. He snuggles into one of Itachi's arms and Itachi then rolls over a bit to create a cradle around Sasuke.

"Good...Night...Ita...chi." Sasuke says as he falls asleep. The look on his face said 'I couldn't be more satisfied right now.'

The next morning Sasuke woke up, looked around the room, and then snuggled back up. He couldn't get back to sleep. He got out of bed, careful to not wake Itachi, and grabbed some close out so he could take a shower. Sasuke turned the hot water on and got in the shower. As he washes himself, he finds it surprising to how much he can walk straight. _Oh yeah...My ability to heal fast. What a drag! I wanted the full affects and again father can still take that away._

Sasuke sighs and finishes in the shower. He dries himself off and dresses in his red shirt and blue jeans he had got from Itachi sometime or another, he couldn't remember when. He looked at Itachi who was still sleeping on the bed, and sighs. Sasuke walks down the hall and to his art room where he sits in his chair and closes his eyes. Why did he suddenly want to draw? After all he hadn't picked up a brush or pencil in months. So what was so special now? With his eyes closed he let a image come to mind and slowly began to move his brush over the campus, mixing various colors and making all sorts of lines until he opened his eyes and looked at his painting. It was a portrait of someone but he didn't know who... Sasuke shrugs it off and closes his eyes again, once again, he let his mind do all the painting. He again opens his eyes and takes in his newest master piece. Sasuke still could recognize who the paint is of and why he painted it now. He sighs and covers the painting up with a white sheet. The phone rings. Sasuke quickly runs downstairs and picks it up.

"Hello, this is Sasuke speaking."

"Hey Sasuke! This is Dei!"

"Hey Dei."

"I got my museum up and I'm opening it in a couple of hours. You and Itachi coming?"

"Nice notice Dei..." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Sorry, so you guys coming?"

"We'll keep our promise just we might not be the first people in."

"Should I make it another hour? Say 3pm?"

"Alright Dei. We'll be there. Talk to you later."

"See you later Sasuke." They both hang up the phone. Sasuke then makes his way back up the stairs and into the bedroom where Itachi was still sleeping. It was already noon! Sasuke walks up to the bed and shakes his brother awake.

"What do you want my love?" Itachi asks, the my love making Sasuke blush just a bit.

"Dei called. In three hours he's opening his museum. It didn't take him long to get it up huh?" Sasuke smiles.

"I guess not." Itachi begins to get out of bed. "You going to make breakfast?"

"Of course! You need time to get ready after all."

"Okay Sasuke I'll see you downstairs once I'm showed and dressed. We'll eat and then leave."

"Okay Itachi! Oh and don't let me forget to bring my latest painting."  
"Your latest painting? Since when have you painted a painting?"  
"Just this morning." Sasuke smiles and leaves the room. He goes down the stairs and starts to prepare breakfast.

------------------------------

"Today is the day that he will be mine. Perfect my hair has grown back." He inwardly smirks. "Today, Sasuke, you will be mine." And with that he leaves for town.

------------------------

"Hey you guy made it and your a half hour early!" Deidara was unusually happy today, it makes Sasuke uneasy.

"Hey Dei, I have another painting to add. May I place this one where I want?" Sasuke asks holding the painting underneath his right arm.

"Sure Sasuke as long as it's in your section of the museum."

"I get my own section?"  
"Yep!"

"Ok Dei enough with the happy perkiness, it's getting on my nerves." Said the annoyed Itachi. Itachi just wanted to see what the painting was of already. Sasuke wouldn't tell him anything about it.

"Fine, party crasher. Come with me, I'll show you guys around."

Deidara walks to the door and opens it. As they walk in the door you can hear all the screaming and yelling of the crowd outside complaining that they don't even get to go in yet.

"Must be friends of the owner."

"Dude that was the owner that lead them in."

"Guys I heard that the shortest one that went in has an entire section just for him!"

"What that shrimp! There's no way! We're so better than him."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

The trio look at some other sections before coming to Sasuke's. The title was 'The work of a survivor.' Sasuke smiled at the title while Itachi just looked annoyed.

"You detest the title Itachi?" Asked Sasuke cutely, trying to make Itachi happy.

"No I don't like it... I guess it's going to say though." They hear other foot steps and then look around, but see no one. In one of the higher floors, watching the trio, someone snickers and laughs as they think _That title will change, and change soon._

"Oh Sasuke you said you had another piece to put up?"

"Hai I do."

"Pick a spot then."

Sasuke walks around his section looking at all the other paintings that he has done. He comes to the painting of Itachi he did about a year ago and places his newest painting beside it. As he uncovers it the backgrounds seem to blend and connect as if they were meant to be one painting. Sasuke takes a few steps back and now he has some questions to ask Itachi. The other two come to Sasuke's side.

"Itachi?" Itachi looks up at the painting.

"What is it?"  
"Who is that. I can't remember them at all and yet..." Sasuke pauses afraid to continue.

"And yet?" Itachi urges him trying to hide the fear of Sasuke's question.

"I painted it to connect with this painting...Itachi that means he was important to you... That he was there on that day you became an ANBU."

Itachi froze. He didn't know what to tell Sasuke. He never wanted Sasuke to remember this. It was something that Itachi could keep as a lie without hurting Sasuke so he thought. Itachi recollects his thoughts and tries to calm down. He was near to tears though at how well Sasuke had painted his best friend Shisui. Sasuke looked up and into Itachi's eyes noticing the sadness in them.

"Who is this Itachi?" Sasuke sounded a little more demanding.

"His name was Shisui my best friend." Sasuke knew there was more to the story because now Itachi began to cry.

"What else?"  
"Sasuke don't you think your pushing too many buttons?"  
"Itachi doesn't have buttons to press! He doesn't even cry when we talk about any of the clan! Who the fuck would ever make him cry except maybe me?" Sasuke was talking about loss. "What is Shisui to you!" Sasuke was shaking. "Anki tell me!"

"He..was my real..."  
"Your real what Nii-san?"

"My real first."  
"So you loved him! More than me!"

"NO!"

"Then what? What made you fuck him?!"

"We didn't want our fathers being our firsts so we fucked each other."  
"That too?" Sasuke's eyes began to water. "You still love him!"

"Sasuke!" Deidara called out but it didn't make any difference.

"If you loved him why did you kill him?"  
"I didn't want to kill him."  
"You wanted to leave me for him. You wanted to let father have me!"

"NO! Our fathers were angry when they found out so they came after us with killer intent. They got Shisui and if he didn't plead for me to end his life he would still be alive."  
"So that's why you killed father and the clan! For revenge! Tell me Itachi, who did you love more me or him?" Itachi didn't answer. "I knew it! YOU DICK!"

Sasuke started to run toward the door. Deidara tried to grab onto Sasuke's arm but failed. Sasuke was soon out the door running as fast as he could, turning corner after corner, and getting as far away from that museum as he could. Warm tears run down his face as he grabs onto his chest. _I'm just a replacement! Itachi never loved me! He filled my mind with lies! I was just a tool to be used!_

Sasuke slowly started to walk and look around at his surroundings. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't realize where he was running. Sasuke took another right turn and then went down the alley and, when he got to the middle, stops as he sees someone turn down the alley in front of him with blond hair. Sasuke looks in a bit of panic to see that he was in that alley.

"Hello Sasuke." Those blue eyes look at him.

"Naruto..."

_**End of chapter!**_

I'm sorry if this was not that well thought out... I had it nice and almost done and then POOF! My pc went even more whack then it usually does and all my work was gone T-T It was so discouraging-- The final chapter is next and I have a magnificent plan for this story to be done with a bang! Please comment/review and look forward to my next stories!

Naii out!


	11. The End yes i'm lazy!

Please remind me why I'm completing this story again? (looks at the 45 reviews) AAAAAH YES that is why. Sigh. I'd much rather work on one of me other stories, but the little voice in my head says "Complete that fucking story! The readers and reviewers deserve to know what happens!!" Then it keeps saying that over and over until I snap and say "STFU!! I'll do it!" So now here I am. Please enjoy...

_**Chapter 11 The Final Chapter.**_

"At least you still remember my name." Naruto moves behind Sasuke. "I'll make you scream it in you mind over and over and over again." Naruto chuckles as he brings a knife to Sasuke's throat.

"Why must you do this?"

"I always wanted you. I will have what I want before I end up in Hell."

"You deserve to end up in hell without it."

Naruto brings the knife closer to Sasuke's neck. "It would be wise if you shut up and take it. Maybe then and only then may you live."

Naruto flips the knife back into his sleeve and throws Sasuke into the cold brick wall of the alley. He was just about to slide down to the alley floor when Naruto grabs his neck and slams him against the wall again.

"At least choke!!" He slams him again. This time Sasuke coughs up a bit of blood.

Sasuke had no intention of fighting back. He never really could seeing as now he can't really even see. He feels warm lips against his own and me makes sure to close his mouth tighter. Once again his back is slammed into the wall making him try to cry out, but no noise does. Again the warm lips press against his and he finds himself opening up to them. He sits there spaced out until he feels hands at his waist line. Sasuke snaps back to reality and tries to struggle a bit but it makes no difference at all.

Naruto rips down, all at once, Sasuke's pants and boxers. He doesn't even bother with the shirt for he has waited to long to fuck the young little Uchiha. He tares down his own pants and boxers. With an effortless movement of both his arms he flips the little Uchiha around and pins him to the alley wall.

"This will hurt my little fuck toy." Naruto mocks.

He positions himself just right and rams into the poor soul. A scream escapes the back of Sasuke's throat as he is pierced against his own will. _Itachi... Where are you?_ Sasuke's mind continues to plead for help and he is continually rammed into by the unforgiving blond. A bunch of groans and grunts come from behind him. Sasuke really couldn't help himself anymore... He moans. Damn Naruto had hit his prostate ever time since the first thrust. He must have done some research on the measurements needed to get that area for any person. Sasuke hated it and hated himself for letting his low moans continue.

Hot tears start to run down his face as Naruto's pace quickens. His back hurt already from being slammed into the wall, but now his front from the constant up and down caused by his rapist. He shivers as he feels the warm liquid enter into his body. He wanted to run away. He wanted to run into some corner and die. I looks like his may get his chance.

"I don't think I'll let you live. Though I will give you the chance to live."

Naruto flips out his knife and begins to slash Sasuke's limbs. Sasuke want to scream , but found it impossible to do so. Instead he continued to cry as more slashes were made to his upper body. He then sees Naruto calmly put his pants back on and run out of the alley and out of sight. Sasuke continues to cry and plead for death as many hours go by. His body was weak and felt tainted by some demon. He manages to grab the small pencil and paper from his pants pocket, and begins to draw a picture. He drew the last line as his body gave up on him. Death now took over his body.

--

Itachi stands there a minute watching his lover run out the doors. Only a smack from Deidara does he come back to reality.

"YOU IDIOT!! GO AFTER HIM BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS!!"

Itachi didn't even hesitate. He runs out the door and looks for any sign of Sasuke. Sadly, there was none. Deidara comes to his side.

"Help me search for him."

"Yeah." Deidara turns to the crowd. "I'm sorry, but something has come up! I will be opening tomorrow! We would like your help to find the young man that came running out of this building a little bit ago!"

Amazingly, everybody runs off in different directions looking for Sasuke. Dark soon came and still no sign of him. Itachi continues to search through the night. In a panic he calls Orochimaru.

"And you can't find him?"

"NO! I just know something bad has happened to him. I keep hearing him calling out to me in my head."

"I'm coming to help. I'll be there in about an hour."

"I'll continue searching."

Itachi hangs up the phone and continues to run around the city. _Now where would you go Sasuke. Please if you are calling to me give me a sign._ He decides to walk for he's nearly out of energy. Orochimaru runs into Itachi as they come to the entrance of the alley. They look into the alley and freeze at the sight before them. There, in the middle of the alley, lies Sasuke motionless on the ground, covered in blood. The sun shines on him, which in turn speeds up the pace of decaying. Itachi runs over to his motionless lover on the alley floor. He kneels beside him and takes him into his arms as tears begin to fall from his face.

"I was too late..." He sobs. "I couldn't protect you... You died all alone and in pain too." He sobs again.

Orochimaru walks up to Itachi and places a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi, there was nothing you could have done."

"SHUT UP!"

Orochimaru backs off a bit. He then notices a picture on the ground. He picks it up and examines it. "Itachi look! I think Sasuke wanted to tell you something." He hands the piece of paper to Itachi.

It's a picture of him on his hands and knees begging Itachi for forgiveness. Itachi is standing there with a soft smile that he only gave to Sasuke. In turn telling him that he forgave him.

Itachi begins to cry harder. He carefully picks his brother up and carries him to the hospital. There Sasuke is cleaned up, examined, and morned over.

About three weeks later Itachi hosts his funeral in which he just kills himself over Sasuke's corpse. Naruto was eventually caught and put to life in prison on three counts of murder and two counts of rape. First: Sakura (rape and murder) Second: Sasuke (Rape and murder) Then finally: Itachi (Suicide caused by the loss of Sasuke, Murder)

_**THE END!!**_

Now maybe I can work on my other fanfictions without that little voice nagging me about it. I hope you enjoyed!!

Naii out!


End file.
